


Only a moment, only a lifetime [Español]

by Ana_Jacobs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2020, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur and the 21st century, Awkwardness, But Merlin has been living for 1500 years, COVID, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, He does not remember, I promise, I will make Merlin eventually happy because he deserves it, It's physically impossible, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of Covid, Mentions of the Holocaust, Merlin Deserves Better (Merlin), Misunderstandings, Once and Future King, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs
Summary: Freya anuncia a Merlin que Arthur va a regresar y Merlin entra en pánico. Lleva esperando y viviendo solo 1500 años, y no recuerda nada de su vida en Camelot con Arthur. Casi ha olvidado a su rey, y ya no es capaz de decir qué parte de la historia que se ha estado contando a sí mismo todos esos años es real y cuál es inventada. A regañadientes, acepta la tarea que el destino le ha encomendado una vez más, y recibe a Arthur dispuesto a hacerle un hueco en su vida de nuevo.La incomodidad y la angustia llenan unos primeros días con Arthur en los Merlin debe enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, sus miedos y sus memorias borrosas, al tiempo que poco a poco deja que un Arthur frustrado y confuso vuelva a entrar en su corazón ...-Dos días, tres noches, dos hombres, una cabaña y un lago-
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Only a moment, only a lifetime [Español]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only a moment, only a lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955583) by [Ana_Jacobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs). 



> Como prometí, con mi fanfic Only a moment, only a lifetime terminado, aquí está la traducción al español. 
> 
> El castellano es mi primera lengua, así que es probable que la calidad de este fanfic sea algo mejor que la de su hermano inglés.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

ONLY A MOMENT, ONLY A LIFETIME

Chapter 1: Come heal me now

La superficie del lago era un infinito manto de estrellas. No había ni una nube que velara el cielo nocturno, ni luna que mermara el brillo de los astros. Lejos de las luces de la civilización, el cielo lucía sus mejores galas, negro profundo ribeteado de plata, y las cristalinas aguas del lago parecían contener el universo entero. Uno podría perderse en aquella sensación de infinitud, podría sentirse terriblemente pequeño y a la vez parte de un todo. Tal vez alguien pudiera incluso llegar a vislumbrar el sentido de su existencia, en ese espejo del infinito.

Pero no había allí nadie para verlo.

Nadie excepto Merlin. Merlin, que no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas al lago, sin percatarse de nada de esto.

El muchacho estaba de pie frente al lago, y se rascaba obsesivamente el gemelo derecho con la punta del pie izquierdo, tambaleándose en el proceso. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su respiración era superficial, agitada, y parecía no saber qué hacer con las manos.

Eso era porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas. No sabía qué hacer con nada. Solo sentía un remolino de ansiedad en la boca del estómago que amenazaba con tragárselo a él entero. Le envolvía una sensación de irrealidad devastadora; apenas era consciente de qué hacía allí, apenas habría sabido decir si él era él, si estaba soñando, o si acaso seguía vivo. Tal vez no fuera más que un fantasma, anclado a un lugar y a sus recuerdos. Se sentía mareado. Apenas podía respirar. Si pudiera morir, le preocuparía la posibilidad de estar a punto de hacerlo. Pero como era inmortal, solo tenía la impresión de que podría desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Ah, eso sería bastante embarazoso. Que Arthur apareciera y él se desmayara frente a sus reales narices como una de esas damas encorsetadas de las novelas del siglo diecinueve. O que saliera del lago y se lo encontrara ya en el suelo inconsciente. Tal vez decidiera darse media vuelta y volver al fondo del lago, solo para no tener que lidiar con su incompetencia.

Ah, sí. Arthur regresaba esa noche.

Freya se lo había comunicado justo dos semanas antes. Merlin estaba cenando tranquilamente cuando el amuleto que llevaba al cuello se había iluminado. El colgante, fabricado por Merlin muchos años atrás, era una lágrima de cristal que contenía agua del lago Avalon. Al verlo brillar, Merlin había ahogado una exclamación y había roto la lágrima sobre un cuenco de cristal. En el minúsculo charco había aparecido el sonriente rostro de la Dama del Lago.

“Buenas noticias. El tiempo del futuro rey ha llegado. El futuro ya no es tal; es presente. Arthur se alzará de nuevo. Arthur volverá a ti la próxima luna nueva.”

“No,” había susurrado Merlin, horrorizado.

No. Freya le había anunciado que Arthur volvería, y Merlin había dicho no.

Aún se odiaba por ello.

Y aún seguía queriendo gritar “no”.

Merlin llevaba esperando más de mil quinientos años. Si alguien le preguntara quién era y a qué se dedicaba, y él pudiera ser sincero, diría que él era Merlin, y que esperaba. Ese era él. Merlin, el que espera. Llevaba haciéndolo durante toda su vida. O casi toda su vida. Había vivido unos treinta años como una persona normal —todo lo normal que un hechicero en una época en la que la magia estaba prohibida bajo pena de muerte podía vivir— y después había vivido otros mil quinientos años a la espera. Ese era su cometido: él era Merlin, y su misión era esperar. Era lo único que había permanecido inmutable a lo largo de los siglos. Eso, y la soledad. La soledad le había acompañado desde el nacimiento. La soledad era su más fiel compañera.

Y ahora esas dos cosas, que se habían convertido en lo que lo definían, iban a serle arrebatadas de golpe. Ya no iba a estar solo. Y ya no iba a tener que esperar, porque no iba tener nada que esperar.

Se sentía perdido. Se sentía como si de un golpe le hubieran apartado violentamente de la órbita en la que había estado girando tan cómodamente durante tanto tiempo. Desde hacía mucho, simplemente se dejaba llevar por ese movimiento circular, que siempre seguía, y seguía, y seguía, de un modo cierto y seguro, sin que él tuviera que hacer nada. En ese girar, en algún momento, Merlin había olvidado cuál era la estrella en torno a la cual giraba.

Sí, claro que hacía muchas otras cosas, aparte de “esperar”. A lo largo de las distintas edades, Merlin siempre había sido un médico, adaptándose y aprendiendo con entusiasmo los descubrimientos y avances que el paso de los años traía consigo. Había sido profesor en distintas instituciones y de distintas materias. Había leído casi todos los libros habidos y por haber. Y, últimamente, se había dedicado concienzudamente a la tarea de ver todas las películas habidas y por haber. Al fin y al cabo, no se puede esperar físicamente; la espera, al menos la suya, era un estado emocional perpetuo. Así que él la amenizaba realizando todas esas otras actividades que había aprendido a disfrutar. Pero lo que siempre estaba haciendo en el fondo, y lo que en última instancia le daba sentido a su vida, era esperar.

Merlin no sabía si sabría seguir siendo Merlin, si ya no tenía que esperar. ¿Cómo se puede vivir con un mismo objetivo en la vida durante mil años, y esperar saber cómo seguir viviendo una vez que ya no existe tal fin?

Y, además, pasa algo con las esperas, sobre todo con las largas. Uno casi teme que terminen. A veces es mejor la ilusión con la que se espera algo que conseguirlo. Porque cuando lo que esperas se cumple, puede venir la decepción. Y más cuando las expectativas son altas.

Merlin llevaba mil quinientos años idealizando el objeto de su espera. Hacía tiempo, demasiado tiempo, que había olvidado prácticamente todo lo relacionado con su vida en Camelot. E inevitable y dolorosamente, también había olvidado a Arthur. Había olvidado su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz. Tenía el vago recuerdo de su cabello, que era dorado como los campos de trigo en verano. Todo lo demás se había ido, así que él había reunido los retazos y se había pintado a su propio rey a su gusto. 

Y se había fabricado un relato fabuloso en el que él había sido su sirviente, pero también su amigo. En ese relato, Arthur y él eran los protagonistas, y Arthur era un poco imbécil y Merlin siempre se metía con él por ello, pero a Arthur no le importaba, porque en el fondo tenía un gran corazón, y simplemente bromeaba, y se lo pasaban en grande juntos. Y Merlin se había imaginado que Arthur le miraba con aprecio, y que le trataba con deferencia, y que le dejaba cabalgar a su diestra, en lugar de detrás de él. Había soñado que entre ellos existía un tipo de comunicación que no necesitaba de palabras, y que Arthur confiaba en él como no confiaba en nadie. Y se había convencido de que Arthur era el mejor rey que había existido jamás, que era hermoso, justo y majestuoso, más brillante que el sol. Alguien a quien Merlin había amado con toda la intensidad con la que un ser humano puede amar, alguien por quien había sentido un amor fiero y orgulloso. Y había decidido que Arthur también le había querido a él.

Oh, sí. Merlin se había imaginado una historia de amor que sobreviviría incluso al fin del mundo. Pero, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había dejado de contarse esa historia en primera persona. Ya no le parecía que él la había vivido, y se había convertido en un narrador omnisciente de lo que habría deseado que fueran sus recuerdos.

Y ya no sabía qué había de verdad en todo aquello. Probablemente, nada. Y se sentía ridículo y aterrorizado. Porque se tenía que enfrentar al Arthur real, que era un desconocido para él. A Arthur, que era un rey de la Alta Edad Media. Y él no era más que su criado.

Él era su sirviente. Era su sirviente. Era su sirviente.

“Merlin, ante todo, compórtate como tal,” se recordó, mareado.

Solo tenía una certeza. Llevaba preparándose más de un milenio y medio para ese momento, y no podría sentirse menos preparado.

De pronto, el lago se iluminó, como si el sol al ponerse hubiera encontrado refugio bajo sus aguas. Merlin tuvo que cerrar los ojos, porque la luz era demasiado brillante y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, de ella no quedaba más rastro que una leve luminosidad sobrenatural. El lago seguía siendo el espejo del cielo. Los grillos seguían cantando. La brisa de aquella noche de verano seguía meciendo las ramas de los sauces.

Y, dentro del lago, de pie, había un hombre con el agua hasta la cintura.

Merlin contuvo la respiración. No podía distinguir su rostro en aquella oscuridad, pero vio cómo el hombre miraba a su alrededor, como tratando de ubicarse. Su mirada pareció fijarse en los árboles, en el lago, en… en él.

Mierda.

“¿MERLIN?”

Mierda. Una parte de Merlin había creído que tal vez podría pasar desapercibido. Es decir, él se había colocado estratégicamente al pie de los árboles, y estaba oscuro, y ¿cómo demonios podía haberle reconocido Arthur tan rápido? ¿De verdad su figura era tan inconfundible?

Arthur, oh, Dios, Arthur había echado a correr en su dirección, chapoteando y riendo escandalosamente. Su risa, por algún motivo, desbloqueó en la mente de Merlin el borroso recuerdo de un claro iluminado por la luna, de un dragón derrotado y de la salvaje alegría de saberse vivo.

“¡Merlin!” dijo, sin dejar de reír de ese modo tan sumamente alegre. “¡Lo conseguiste! ¡De verdad lo conseguiste!”

Y siguió riendo, maravillado, hasta que alcanzó a Merlin y lo envolvió en un abrazo sofocante.

Merlin se quedó paralizado. Aquello no lo había visto venir. Tal vez aquel hombre no fuera Arthur. No podía ser que aquel hombre que temblaba contra él, que lo estrechaba con aquella necesidad, fuera Arthur.

“Dios mío, Merlin, ¿cómo lo has hecho?” susurró el supuesto Arthur en su oído, sin dejar de abrazarlo. “De verdad que creía que… Es un milagro. Eres un milagro.”

Por fin se separó de él, y Merlin pudo fijarse en él por primera vez. Vestía su cota de malla y la capa con la que Merlin le había enviado al más allá sobre aquella barca, y era definitivamente Arthur. Sus ojos refulgían, llenos de vida, y Merlin había olvidado lo hermosos que eran, había olvidado aquellas motas de zafiro que adornaban sus iris de azul intenso. Había olvidado la forma de su nariz aristocrática, y cómo solía curvar los labios en aquella sonrisa torcida tan característica.

Arthur, inexplicablemente, era aún más atractivo de lo que él había creído recordar. Más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

“¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo?” oyó decir a Arthur, y vio cómo el rey entrecerraba los ojos, como tratando de distinguir mejor sus rasgos. No satisfecho con la información que recibía por la vista, alzó una mano para toqueteárselo. “Está raro. Como más largo. Y rizado.” Dio un paso atrás y le miró de arriba abajo, con esa misma expresión crítica.

“¿Y qué demonios llevas puesto?” preguntó, soltando una risa sorprendida. “¿Qué has hecho con tu ropa?”

Miró a su alrededor, como buscando los viejos harapos de Merlin.

“¿Cómo te las has apañado para cambiarte de ropa aquí?”

Al ver que Merlin no respondía, esbozó una sonrisa cautelosa y le dio un toquecito en una oreja.

“Ah, entiendo. Magia, ¿no? ¿Es por algún ritual raro de hechicero?” quiso saber. “¿Es tu vestimenta de luto o algo así? Porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, resulta que estoy vivo,” señaló, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Un suspiro involuntario escapó entre los labios de Merlin.

“Y todo gracias a ti. Gracias. Gracias, Merlin.”

¿Huh? Merlin no había hecho nada. Nada más que esperar.

Arthur miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

“Creía que estaba amaneciendo. ¿Es de noche ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?”

¿Qué?

“¿O es que has hecho algo raro con tu magia?” inquirió Arthur, mirándole con sospecha pero amigablemente.

Merlin sintió que le faltaba el aire. Apenas procesaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero creía entender que Arthur pensaba que Merlin le había salvado la vida. Que él… Que Arthur no…

Se tambaleó.

“¿Merlin? ¿Estás bien?” La voz de Arthur sonaba preocupada. Merlin tal vez se había desmayado ya, y aquello no era más que un sueño. “Espera, no habrás hecho nada estúpido, ¿verdad?”

Merlin parpadeó lentamente, y puede que descoordinadamente también.

“Merlin,” su voz sonaba por fin severa y autoritaria, como la del rey que era. “Dime qué has hecho para salvarme. Dime que no has hecho ningún sacrificio estúpido.”

Todo era demasiado. Todo. Le sobrepasaba. Era más de lo que Merlin podía soportar.

“Merlin, dime algo. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Merlin?”

La voz de Arthur sonaba agitada y apremiante, pero sonaba lejos, pequeñita, y Merlin no entendía lo que decía. No podía pensar con claridad. Le pareció que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, dejando tras de sí una cáscara vacía e inservible. Con lo que le quedaba de dignidad y fuerza de voluntad, se empeñó en cumplir con su cometido. Así que antes de que las rodillas le fallaran, hincó una en tierra e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque no podía dejar de temblar.

“¡Merlin!” exclamó Arthur alarmado.

“Bienvenido de nuevo, Alteza,” consiguió decir Merlin al fin, aferrándose a la fórmula que había ensayado una y otra vez. “Estoy una vez más a vuestro servicio.”

Arthur no contestó enseguida. Tardó en volver a hablar. Pero Merlin no podía imaginar por qué, porque no se atrevía a alzar el rostro para mirarle, así que no sabía qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

“Merlin, qué…” farfulló Arthur al fin, y parecía totalmente perdido. “¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?”

Merlin apretó los dientes.

“Soy vuestro sirviente, hasta el día en que muera.”

Silencio de nuevo.

“Merlin. Levántate, vamos.”

Merlin no se movió.

“Merlin, levanta de ahí.”

Merlin negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

“Merlin, idiota, tú no tienes que arrodillarte ante mí. Ahora menos que nunca.”

Arthur le tomó del brazo y trató de tirar de él, pero Merlin se sentía anclado a la tierra, como si hubiera echado raíces. No podía enfrentarse a ese Arthur tan desconcertantemente cercano, tan similar al Arthur con el que Merlin había siempre había soñado.

“Soy yo el que debería arrodillarme ante ti.”

Para Arthur no había pasado ni un día. Pero Merlin no le conocía. Ya no.

“Así que, si no te levantas, me arrodillaré también.”

Merlin no sabía qué esperaba Arthur de él. Pero esperaba algo. Tal vez, simplemente esperara que fuera el mismo Merlin que él había conocido. Y Merlin no podía, no sabía cómo. Y sentía que le estaba fallando. Otra vez.

“Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.”

Muy lentamente, Arthur se arrodilló frente a él, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Arthur le colocó una mano sobre un hombro y otra bajo la barbilla. Con gentileza, le obligó a alzar el rostro.

“¿Merlin?” llamó con incertidumbre.

Los ojos de Merlin se encontraron con los de Arthur al fin. Y no sabía qué vería Arthur en los suyos, pero su mirada se tiñó de tristeza.

“Oh, Merlin. ¿Qué te ha pasado?”

“El tiempo,” susurró Merlin.

Y, no pudiendo contenerse más, rompió a llorar. Su rey le envolvió torpemente con los brazos.

* * *

Chapter 2: Tu build a home, for you, for me

Merlin tardó un tiempo en recuperar la compostura, pero cuando lo hizo se desembarazó de los brazos de Arthur y se levantó con resolución, como si nada hubiera pasado.

“Hay que recuperar vuestra espada,” anunció con profesionalidad, y se alejó de Arthur para acercarse a la orilla del lago. Sobre las aguas seguía flotando aquella luminosidad irreal, así que sabía que Freya estaba disponible.

“¿Dónde está?” preguntó Arthur, situándose a su lado.

Merlin solo señaló hacia delante, y Arthur frunció el ceño.

“¡Freya!” llamó Merlin.

La superficie del lago pareció temblar, y se formaron pequeñas olas que besaban las puntas de sus zapatos.

“Necesitamos una espada digna de un rey,” pidió.

A su lado, Arthur jadeó cuando el filo de una espada rompió la superficie del lago. Frente a ellos, sostenida por una mano etérea, Excalibur refulgía como si acabara de ser forjada.

“Cogedla,” le animó Merlin. “Sois el único que puede empuñarla. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando por vos.”

Arthur se adentró en el lago con pasos inseguros, y tomó la espada que aquel brazo fantasmal le tendía. Cuando la tuvo en su poder, la mano desapareció bajo las aguas.

“Gracias, Freya,” susurró Merlin, y aquel halo luminoso se desvaneció por fin.

“¿Merlin?” oyó decir a la voz de Arthur. “Esto está un poco oscuro, ¿no crees?”

El amago de una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Merlin. Susurró un encantamiento y alzó una mano, sobre la que apareció una esfera de luz pequeña pero muy luminosa. La esfera flotó y se situó entre Arthur y él, iluminando los rasgos del rey. Arthur miró la esfera con sorpresa, y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

“No es la primera vez que veo algo así,” comentó conforme se acercaba a Merlin. “Y tampoco es la primera vez que tú haces algo así. ¿Verdad?”

Merlin le miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

“En las cuevas de Balor. Cuando estuve a punto de morir mientras intentaba conseguirte aquella flor. Una luz como esta apareció para mostrarme el camino. Eras tú, ¿verdad?”

Merlin no recordaba nada de aquello, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Probablemente había sido él.

“Por supuesto que eras tú.”

La voz de Arthur sonaba tan cálida que Merlin no pudo evitar estremecerse.

“Creo que lo mejor sería ir a casa, Sire. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas,” dijo Merlin respetuosamente.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza con aire ausente, sin dejar de mirar la bola de luz, que se situó frente a ellos para alumbrarles el camino.

“Así que es verdad que tenías magia desde el principio, ¿eh? ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todas estas cosas?”

Bueno, Merlin sí sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

“Nací así. Siempre he sido así. Cuando llegué a Camelot pude aprender unos cuantos hechizos gracias a Gaius. Pero la mayoría de las veces no los necesito. La magia es algo innato en mí, es… es una parte de mí. Así que puedo usarla de forma instintiva.”

Arthur le miraba atentamente, con una intensidad que casi dolía.

“Gaius me dijo que eres el hechicero más poderoso que haya existido jamás,” dijo, y era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Merlin se encogió de hombros.

“Soy el único que queda.”

Arthur frunció el ceño, confuso, pero no dijo nada más.

“¿Adónde vamos?” preguntó al cabo. “Ya sé que la orientación no es tu fuerte, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta, Camelot queda en la otra dirección.”

“Ah. Ya. No vamos… no vamos a Camelot, Milord.”

“¿Y adónde vamos, pues?”

“A mi casa.”

Arthur le miró, sorprendido.

“Ealdor tampoco está en esta dirección.”

“No me refiero a Ealdor,” aclaró Merlin, y no añadió que hacía más de un milenio que no existía ningún lugar llamado así. De hecho, hacía más de un milenio que no oía el nombre de su pueblo natal. “Vivo en una cabaña aquí cerca.”

“¿Desde cuándo?” dijo él, soltando una carcajada incrédula.

Merlin negó con la cabeza, y no se sintió con fuerzas como para contestar. Aún no.

“Merlin. Hay algo que no me estás contando, ¿verdad?” dijo Arthur con suavidad pasados unos segundos.

“Lo siento mucho, Sire. Os informaré de todo en cuanto lleguemos. Es… Es mejor que estemos sentados. Es largo de explicar.”

“Bien. De acuerdo,” dijo Arthur, pero su voz sonó insegura, y Merlin se odió por ello.

Merlin no se atrevió a mirarle.

“Te queda bien el pelo así,” comentó Arthur, como para cambiar de tema y rebajar la tensión. “En serio. Te hace parecer un poco menos idiota. Tampoco es que un corte de pelo haga milagros, ya sabes. Pero… no te sienta mal.”

“Milord.”

“Pero lo de la ropa… No lo termino de ver. Ni siquiera sé de qué material está hecha. ¿Te da algún tipo de poder extra, o algo así?”

En cualquier otra situación Merlin habría reído, pero no le apareció adecuado.

“Solo es ropa, Milord.”

Arthur permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

“No te he ofendido, ¿verdad?”

Merlin se detuvo para mirarle por fin.

“Es decir. Si lo he hecho… lo siento.”

Arthur parecía preocupado. Parecía confundido. Le miraba como intentando desentrañar el misterio en que Merlin parecía haberse convertido de pronto.

“No. No, claro que no me habéis ofendido, Alteza. Perdonadme si os he dado esa impresión.”

Arthur negó con la cabeza; tenía los ojos tristes.

“Merlin…” empezó, pero se interrumpió y no terminó la frase.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y el tiempo pareció congelarse.

“Esto… Ya no estamos lejos,” indicó Merlin al fin, incómodo.

Arthur pareció decepcionado.

“Bien.”

“Puedo prepararos un baño caliente, antes de nada. El agua del lago estaba fría. Y algo para cenar.”

“¿Capones rellenos?” preguntó Arthur de forma automática.

Merlin se encogió. Nunca habría esperado poder recordar algo tan anecdótico como el plato favorito de Arthur, pero, oh, cómo desearía haberlo hecho.

“No, no me quedan capones. Pero puedo prepararos pollo, si os parece bien.”

“Ah. Gracias, Merlin,” dijo Arthur, con un tono impersonal que emulaba el de Merlin.

“A vuestro servicio, Sire,” contestó Merlin con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza que, por algún motivo, pareció molestar a Arthur.

“Arthur,” dijo entre dientes.

“¿Sire?”

“Arthur. Me llamo Arthur,” soltó frustrado. “Creo que no te he oído decir mi nombre desde que… desde que he vuelto.”

“Oh. Lo siento, Sire,” contestó Merlin, lo que le ganó una nueva mirada asesina. “A-Arthur.”

¿Quería eso decir que podía dirigirse a él por el nombre de pila? No parecía muy adecuado. Tal vez solo debía usarlo de vez en cuando. Dosificarlo.

“Ya estamos llegando.”

Efectivamente, su bonita cabaña de madera apareció ante sus ojos. Con un movimiento de mano, las velas que había dispuesto por las distintas habitaciones —porque había decidido que sería mejor introducir a Arthur en el mundo de la electricidad poco a poco— se encendieron, iluminando las estancias con un cálido resplandor anaranjado que parecía darles la bienvenida a través de las ventanas. Arthur dio un respingo, sorprendido, pero no se molestó ante aquel nuevo inesperado uso de la magia. Miró la cabaña con curiosidad, y casi con aprobación. A Merlin se le encogió el estómago ante la perspectiva de dejar entrar a Arthur en ella. Una vez que estuviera dentro, estaría en su vida de forma definitiva, y el que había sido su hogar, su refugio durante tanto tiempo, dejaría de ser solo suyo. No podía dejar de sentir a Arthur como a un intruso, un intruso al que estaba a punto de dejar colarse en su vida, solo porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Su corazón, no obstante, latía con una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido jamás. Merlin suponía que no era mala señal. Esperaba que, poco a poco, esa calidez se extendiera a todo su cuerpo y venciera al frío, a ese frío que le atenazaba y que no le dejaba a acercarse a ese hombre que se suponía que era su destino.

“Es bonita. Nunca había visto una madera tan bien tratada,” comentó Arthur torpemente. “Ni unos listones tan bien dispuestos.”

Desde luego que no.

“¿Magia otra vez?”

“Podría decirse, sí,” contestó Merlin, sonriendo levemente.

Algo en los ojos de Arthur pareció iluminarse al verle sonreír, y el rey sonrió a su vez de forma inmediata.

“Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, Sire.”

Arthur frunció el ceño al oírle usar su título una vez más.

“Adelante, Arthur,” le invitó a entrar Merlin, haciéndose a un lado y extendiendo un brazo, sin terminar de creer que estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras, después de tanto tiempo.

“Mi casa es la tuya,” añadió, no sin cierto aire de derrota.

*****

“¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como George?” dijo Arthur al fin con aspereza.

“No… no entiendo a qué os referís, Milord.”

Para empezar, no tenía ni idea de quién era George.

“A esto precisamente. A toda esta… parafernalia. El baño. La comida. Tú, esperando ahí de pie, plantado, en este silencio tan… tan poco propio de ti.”

Merlin parpadeó, confuso.

“Lo siento, Sire. Yo…”

“Y deja de llamarme sire, milord, o alteza o con cualquier otro maldito título. Por favor. Me pone de los nervios.”

“Pero…”

“Arthur. Por favor. Llámame Arthur. ¿Vale? Como siempre,” dijo Arthur, casi con desesperación.

“¿Como siempre…?” balbució Merlin.

Arthur suspiró.

“Vale. Necesito saber qué pasa contigo. Porque esto no es normal.”

“¿El qué?”

“Tú.”

Merlin parpadeó.

“Primero lo del lago. Y ahora esto. A ti te pasa algo raro. No quería ser insensible, Merlin, estaba intentando ser amable contigo. Es decir, ya sé que los últimos días no han sido fáciles. Pero esto es demasiado. Vamos a sentarnos en esas sillas tan raras y me lo vas a contar todo. Ya.”

Merlin le siguió hasta una de las butacas, en un derrotado silencio. Había escondido todo lo que gritara siglo XXI y pudiera asustar a Arthur. Pero aun así Arthur había extrañado los muebles y los materiales. Y el cuarto de baño. Merlin tenía la impresión de que Arthur había decidido que la bañera era un artilugio mágico, y que el váter y el lavabo eran excentricidades de brujo. La comida, por ahora, había carecido de patatas, tomates y todos los otros alimentos que procedían del Nuevo Mundo, aunque si una cosa Merlin aguardaba con especial ilusión era darle a probar todos esos nuevos platos. Chocolate. Arthur adoraría el chocolate. O eso creía.

Había sido incómodo. Merlin no sabía dónde colocarse, ni cómo comportarse, ni cómo hablarle, ni qué decir. De pronto había sido terriblemente consciente de sí mismo, y de toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y de lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser las manos cuando no se tenía nada que hacer con ellas. Y el silencio, al que tan acostumbrado estaba, se había vuelto terriblemente espeso y casi insoportable. Merlin había podido sentir la incomodidad de Arthur aumentando por segundos e igualando a la suya.

Y ahora estaban sentados frente a frente. Y Merlin tenía que darle la peor noticia que un hombre puede darle a otro.

“Bien. Soy todo oídos,” demandó Arthur.

“Mmmm.”

Merlin lo había ensayado. Lo había ensayado mil veces. Sabía qué debía decir, y cómo debía decirlo. Pero no había reunido el coraje necesario para hacerlo.

“¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente, Merlin? ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo, cómo conseguiste salvarme? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué te ha pasado a ti?”

“Ya te lo dije,” contestó Merlin débilmente. “El tiempo…”

Y, sin más preámbulos, se lo contó _todo_.

* * *

Chapter 3: I’ll teach you everything I know

Horas más tarde, Merlin permanecía despierto, mirando el techo de su habitación. Era de día, pero tras toda la noche hablando Arthur había anunciado que necesitaba retirarse a descansar, y Merlin había decidido hacer lo propio, aun sabiendo que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar en Arthur. Se preguntaba si él también estaría mirando el techo del cuarto que Merlin siempre había tenido preparado para él, con una enorme cama de edredones rojos y dorados y muebles originales de Camelot que Merlin había conservado con su magia todos esos años. Se preguntó si habría llorado, si _estaría_ llorando.

Él había estado llorando silenciosamente durante todo el tiempo que llevaban separados, sabedor de que había roto el corazón del hombre del que solo le separaba aquella fina pared que sin embargo le parecía una muralla infranqueable.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún veía con toda claridad la expresión rota del rostro de Arthur, la mirada perdida de sus ojos claros. Cuando Merlin había terminado de hablar se había levantado de la butaca sin decir nada y se había acercado tambaleándose a una de las ventanas que daban al lago. Había permanecido en silencio lo que a Merlin le había parecido un siglo, mirando al lago con ojos vidriosos y bendiciendo el cristal con su cálido aliento.

“Mil quinientos años,” había susurrado al fin, muy lentamente. “Mil quinientos años,” había repetido.

Y, sin más, había anunciado que necesitaba descansar.

Sin poder aguantar quieto por más tiempo, Merlin saltó sobre sus pies y rebuscó en los cajones de su cómoda hasta que dio con su más preciado tesoro. El sello de la madre de Arthur. Hacía tiempo que no lo pulía, y había perdido su lustre. Merlin lo estrechó entre sus manos, tratando desesperadamente de recordar el momento en que Arthur se lo había dado, tratando de recuperar lo que había sentido entonces. Quería sentirlo todo de nuevo. Quería amar a Arthur como se merecía.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó un chasquido amortiguado.

“¿Merlin?” llamó una voz insegura.

Merlin volvió a colocar el sello en su sitio y salió de su cuarto a la carrera.

“Estoy aquí, Arthur.”

“Ah.”

Tenía un aspecto horrible, con el cabello desordenado, ojos rojos y medias lunas amoratadas bajo ellos. Pero se mantenía firme sobre el suelo, y los labios no le temblaban. Merlin admiró su entereza.

“Creo que se nos ha pasado la hora del desayuno.”

“Sí, ciertamente.”

Merlin trató de esbozar una sonrisa de ánimo.

“Si… se sigue desayunando a la misma hora.”

La sonrisa de Merlin se ensanchó, y no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato de cariño hacia aquel rey sin reino.

“O si se sigue desayunando.”

Merlin rio suavemente.

“Arthur,” le dijo, llamándole por su nombre, como él quería. “Te voy a preparar el mejor desayuno que has probado jamás. El siglo XXI tiene sus ventajas, ya lo verás.”

*****

“¿Choco-late?”

“Chocolate.”

“Interesante.”

*****

El momento del desayuno fue una especie de tregua. Arthur no mencionó nada relacionado con sus vidas pasadas, y Merlin tampoco. Solo comentó que ahora el mundo era mucho más grande, simplemente porque se habían descubierto y recorrido cada uno de sus rincones, lo que implicaba que había muchas más posibilidades en muchos aspectos de la vida, y uno de ellos, acaso el mejor, era la comida. 

Pero pronto volvió la incomodidad. Arthur no sabía qué hacer, y Merlin tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer con Arthur. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas, carraspeaban, bailaban uno en torno al otro, como dos leones enjaulados evaluando la situación, sin atreverse a acercarse. Merlin seguía sin saber cómo dirigirse a Arthur, y Arthur le trataba con una nueva cautela que Merlin no sabía si agradecía o lamentaba. La calidez y la cercanía de la noche anterior parecían haberse evaporado.

Arthur decidió que debía entrar poco a poco en contacto con esas novedades de la época en la que se encontraba de las que Merlin le había advertido por encima la noche anterior.

“He de aprender a moverme por este mundo,” constató, encogiéndose de hombros, y Merlin se lanzó a la tarea de hacer de guía por su cabaña, considerando que lo mejor sería ir paso a paso y ponerle al tanto de las novedades antes de salir al mundo exterior.

Esa fue su tarea, durante ese primer día. Como buen profesor, había preparado con antelación todo lo que debía enseñar a Arthur, y en qué orden. Fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba; simplemente imaginó que Arthur no era más que un alumno, y él se metió de lleno en el papel de profesor.

Comenzó por los grifos y el milagro del agua corriente, fría y caliente. Le habló de la electricidad, y le mostró cómo se encendían las luces de la casa solamente pulsando un interruptor. Tuvo que asegurarle que no, que no era cosa de magia, y que encontraría ese tipo de artilugios en cualquier casa moderna, sin que ningún hechicero habitara en ella. Le enseñó la lavadora, el horno, el microondas, el lavavajillas y la nevera. Arthur lo observaba todo, hacía alguna pregunta y escuchaba sin hacer demasiados comentarios.

Inmersos en aquel safari hogareño, pronto llegó la hora de la comida, y Merlin preparó a Arthur su primer fish and chips.

“¿Seguro que no es rata?” quiso saber Arthur, mirando la fritura con recelo.

“¿Por qué iba a ser rata?” se rio Merlin, sorprendido.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, se encogió de hombros y se comió todo el plato sin rechistar.

En un momento determinado, Merlin le ofreció el tarro de Kétchup, y los dedos de Arthur rozaron los suyos levísimamente en el intercambio. Con las mejillas tan rojas como la salsa, Merlin apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado, y Arthur le miró durante mucho rato con una pequeña arruga entre las cejas. Merlin rehuyó sus ojos en la medida de lo posible, pero no podía evitar mirarle furtivamente a su vez, tratando de reconocer en su rostro algún rasgo o gesto conocido y fracasando por completo.

Tras observar con curiosidad cómo, a un chasquido de Merlin, los platos flotaban y se colocaban solos en el lavavajillas, Arthur se sentó en el sofá y pidió a Merlin que le contara más cosas.

“¿Qué quieres saber, Sire?” preguntó Merlin, sentándose a su lado.

“Cualquier cosa. Todo.”

“Todo…”

“Háblame sobre el mundo de hoy. Solo sobre hoy,” se apresuró a añadir Arthur, y Merlin comprendió que no quería ninguna lección de historia.

Se mordió el labio, pensativo, y finalmente decidió mostrarle algunas fotografías que había revelado expresamente para la ocasión. Arthur las acarició con los dedos, se las acercó a los ojos, las olisqueó y las miró fascinado.

“Son mucho más realistas que los retratos,” afirmó.

“Los retratos o los cuadros, por muy buenos que sean, nunca pueden ser copias exactas. Con las cámaras, podemos capturar la imagen, tal y como es. Funcionan casi como nuestros ojos. Capturan lo mismo que vemos con ellos.”

Arthur recorrió con la yema de un dedo los rasgos de la persona que salía en la fotografía que estaba mirando. El corazón de Merlin dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de él mismo. Era un selfie, un estúpido selfie. No sabía muy bien para qué había revelado esa fotografía en particular.

“Ojalá hubiéramos tenido algo así en Camelot,” murmuró Arthur como para sí, y Merlin se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que mencionaba su reino perdido desde la noche.

“No sabes la de veces que he pensado lo mismo,” dijo Merlin, sin pensar.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada extraña, y Merlin rehuyó sus ojos.

“Bueno. Pues eso es una fotografía, una imagen estática, congelada. Pero también tenemos vídeos. Podemos… grabar escenas. Momentos. Los podemos capturar. Es incluso mejor que las fotografías, ya lo verás… Pero los vídeos no se pueden plasmar en papel. Necesitamos pantallas para verlos.”

“¿Pantallas?”

“Son como… espejos. Como ventanas por las que podemos ver cosas que ya han pasado, o que ocurren a miles de kilómetros de aquí, o que nunca han ocurrido de verdad.”

“¿Y sigue sin ser magia?”

Merlin sonrió.

“Sigue sin ser magia.”

De un cajón del armario sobre el que descansaba el televisor sacó una bombilla, y se la mostró a Arthur.

“Todo empezó con una bombilla, no muy diferente a esta,” le dijo sin esconder la fascinación que, después de tanto tiempo, aún sentía por los logros del ingenio humano. “Solo una luz. Y, a partir de ahí, hemos llegado a esto…”

Dicho esto, conectó la televisión, y los ojos de Arthur parecieron querer salírsele de las órbitas.

“Honestamente, Arthur, esto ya no puedo explicarte cómo funciona, porque no lo entiendo ni yo.”

“Pero no es magia.”

“Si fuera magia, lo entendería,” señaló Merlin con una sonrisa.

Le enseñó videos que había seleccionado con cuidado. Documentales de naturaleza, paisajes, personas hablando, riendo, viviendo. Le mostró fragmentos de telediarios en los que aparecían únicamente los presentadores refiriendo noticias, y le explicó cómo gracias a ellos, entre otras cosas, todo el mundo podía estar informado al minuto de las noticias más importantes de todo el globo. Le habló de las películas, de cómo ahora se grababa el teatro y se creaban historias que podían verse una y otra vez. Como muestra, le puso un par de fragmentos de la película Braveheart que Arthur observó con la boca entreabierta y ojos fascinados. De vez en cuando se levantaba para acariciar la pantalla con la yema de los dedos, como intentando comprender que una superficie tan fina pudiera contener mundos enteros.

“Bueno. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo hasta el lago?” propuso Merlin por fin.

Llevaba todo el día evitando que Arthur se encontrara por casualidad con imágenes de coches, o de ciudades ruidosas o de cualquier cosa que pudiera alterarle; quería introducirle en el mundo contemporáneo muy poco a poco. Pasear por la zona no debía suponer ningún shock histórico-cultural para Arthur.

“Mmmm” asintió Arthur distraídamente, levantándose y agachándose por todo el cuarto para poder examinar el televisor desde distintos ángulos.

“Bien. Pues en ese caso tienes que vestirte.”

Arthur llevaba puesto el pijama que Merlin le había prestado la noche anterior.

“Estoy vestido.”

“Ya me entiendes.”

“No sé cómo se supone que he de vestirme. Esta mañana no pude encontrar mi ropa por ninguna parte, y lo que tú llevas puesto no tiene ningún sentido para mí.”

Merlin miró sus vaqueros y su sudadera, y se rio.

“Bueno, Arthur, no es tan complicado.”

Rebuscó entre su fichero de fotografías.

“Mira, ¿lo ves? Ahora la gente viste así. Esto son vaqueros, esto es una camiseta, esto zapatillas deportivas.”

Arthur las oteó como si fueran algo ofensivo.

“Vamos a tu cuarto. Te he comprado un montón de ropa nueva.”

“¿Y mi ropa?” demandó.

“¿Te refieres a esa blusa llena de barro y de sangre y a esos pantalones más rasposos que una lija, también llenos de barro? Están en la lavadora, Sire.”

Merlin se encogió al instante, maldiciendo mentalmente. Estúpido, ¿cómo podía ser tan impertinente? ¡Arthur era un rey, y él un criado! Pero Arthur no le reprendió, y cuando Merlin se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada de soslayo, vio que sonreía plácidamente.

Más relajado, abrió el armario y le mostró toda la ropa que le había comprado.

“Ahí tienes: vaqueros, camisetas, jerséis, sudaderas. Así podrás mimetizarte con la juventud de hoy,” le dijo Merlin con tono alegre.

Arthur la miró con el ceño fruncido.

“¿No hay… demasiada ropa?”

“¿Demasiada?”

“Nunca había tenido tanta. Y eso que hasta ahora siempre he sido o un príncipe o un rey.”

“Bueno…” comenzó Merlin, rascándose la cabeza. “La verdad es que no sabía cuál sería tu talla. Así que compré de varias, por si acaso.”

Arthur le dirigió una mirada extraña.

“¿No recordabas mis medidas?”

Merlin parpadeó, confuso.

“¿Cómo se supone que iba a recordar una cosa así?”

“Porque tú solías… Es decir. Mi ropa. Tú…” Arthur se interrumpió, y abrió y cerró la boca sin que palabra alguna acudiera a ella, como un pez que boquea inútilmente en busca de aire.

Merlin carraspeó, incómodo.

“En fin, ahora todo es mucho más cómodo y flexible que lo que se llevaba entonces. Ya lo verás. Las camisetas transpiran mejor en verano, y los jerséis abrigan más en invierno. Oh, y no hablemos de los abrigos, especialmente los plumíferos. Con ellos el frío es algo del pasado.”

Arthur aventuró una sonrisa.

“Apuesto a que te habría encantado tener uno de esos para las patrullas en invierno. Siempre se te congelaban las orejas.”

“¿Ah, sí?” dijo Merlin, forzando una carcajada. “Bueno, ahora hay gorros de lana. Ya no tengo ese problema.”

Arthur volvió a mirarle de ese modo tan extraño. Parecía devastado. Y Merlin no entendía por qué.

“Bueno. Esto. Ejem. Será mejor que te vistas cuanto antes, Sire, antes de que anochezca.”

“No tengo ni idea de cómo se pone todo esto,” le recordó Arthur, señalando con desgana hacia el armario.

“Ah. Bueno. No es tan difícil. Los pantalones siguen siendo pantalones. Y las camisas funcionan igual que entonces. Ya sabes. El agujero grande va en la cabeza, y los pequeños son para las mangas.” Merlin sonrió débilmente.

“¿Me ayudas?” insistió Arthur.

“Euh… sí. Si no te resulta incómodo…”

“¿Incómodo? Merlin, siempre me has vestido. ¿Por qué iba a ser incómodo ahora?”

“Ah. Oh. Vale.”

Lo cierto es que Merlin no tuvo que ayudarle demasiado. Solo escogió las prendas —unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul marino y una sudadera de color granate—, y se las tendió a Arthur, que se vistió sin mayor problema.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Arthur, señalándose la bragueta del pantalón, y Merlin se preguntó, agobiado, si sería muy irrespetuoso negarse a subírsela.

“Es una cremallera,” dijo débilmente. “Hay que…”

“Ah. Creo que lo tengo,” le interrumpió Arthur y, para alivio de Merlin, consiguió abrochársela él solo.

“Ten, ponte una chaqueta. Empieza a refrescar por las noches,” le dijo Merlin, tendiéndole una cazadora, y Arthur masculló algo sobre el tal George de nuevo.

“¿Mmm?”

“Nada. También tiene una cosa de esas,” observó Arthur ceñudo al descubrir la cremallera.

“Ah, sí. Esta es un poco más complicada. Hay que engancharla así,” le explicó Merlin, abrochándosela con dedos expertos. Se la subió hasta el pecho y, con un desaprobador chasquido de lengua, procedió a colocarle el cuello de la chaqueta, que era un absoluto desastre. 

El aliento de Arthur le acarició la frente, y de pronto Merlin fue terriblemente consciente de la intimidad de todo aquello, de lo cerca que estaban, del modo en que sus dedos acariciaban sutilmente la piel del cuello de Arthur, de la mirada de Arthur sobre él, quemándole.

Arthur, no obstante, parecía tranquilo, relajado, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si no fuera más que parte de una rutina.

Y tal vez lo fuera, se dijo Merlin.

“¿Has estado casado muchas veces?” preguntó Arthur de pronto, y los dedos de Merlin se crisparon alrededor del cuello de su chaqueta.

“¿Qué?”

“Llevas viviendo muchos años. Imagino que habrás tenido tiempo para… ya sabes.”

Merlin cambió el peso de las piernas, incómodo.

“¿Muchas esposas?”

“No,” contestó Merlin.

“¿Hijos?” inquirió Arthur.

“No.”

“¿Merlin?”

“He conocido a mucha gente y he tenido muchos tipos de relaciones, pero nunca he tenido hijos. Si hubiera ido por ahí teniendo hijos, a estas alturas el mundo estaría poblado de centenares de descendientes míos y creo que no podría vivir tranquilo,” explicó Merlin acaloradamente.

“Supongo que sería raro,” dijo Arthur al fin, mirándole con algo parecido a la preocupación.

“Sí. Bueno. Si estás listo… podríamos irnos ya.”

Y volvió a morderse la lengua, maldiciendo su impertinencia. Merlin, idiota, se dijo, ¿qué haces dándole órdenes?

“Sí. Sí, vamos,” accedió Arthur, sin dar muestras de sentirse ofendido; más bien lo contrario.

Pasearon en silencio. Al aire libre el silencio parecía menos tenso, menos constreñido, tal vez porque tenía más espacio para repartirse, y porque lo llenaban el canto de los pájaros y de las chicharras.

Solo se encontraron con un matrimonio del pueblo vecino, que también había salido a pasear por la zona. Miraron a Merlin boquiabiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían en compañía de otro ser humano. Y, ahora Merlin que caía en la cuenta, probablemente lo fuera. Les sonrió un tanto altivamente, y estuvo tentado a tomar a Arthur de la mano, pero después de todo aún le quedaba algún instinto de autopreservación, así que no lo hizo.

Se olvidó pronto de los vecinos y de los cotilleos que alimentarían, porque Arthur parecía más relajado que nunca en ese ambiente que conocía y que no había cambiado, y Merlin también sintió que algo se aflojaba en su pecho.

Al regresar a la cabaña, no obstante, la tensión regresó, y el silencio se volvió pesado una vez más. La cena incluyó crepes, porque a Merlin le encantaban los crepes, y Arthur no protestó. Siguió mirándole de ese modo tan intenso, escrutándole, como esperando que dijera o hiciera algo en concreto, y Merlin no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser.

“¿Te gustan?” preguntó, señalando los crepes.

“Mmm. Son mejores que los guisos que sueles preparar en las patrullas.”

“Sí, ya imagino,” sonrió Merlin.

“Mejor que el de rata, desde luego.”

Merlin detuvo el vaso de agua a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca.

“Espera, ¿lo de la rata va en serio?”

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

“No te hagas el tonto, Merlin. Lo peor de todo es que creo que es tu mejor guiso,” afirmó, arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisilla provocadora.

“Oh.”

Oh.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Arthur suspiró profundamente.

“¿Puedo volver a ver a los guerreros?” preguntó con aire derrotado.

“¿La película? Sí, claro.”

A un chasquido de sus dedos, el DVD comenzó a funcionar, y Arthur se deslizó hasta el sofá para volver a mirar embobado la pantalla. Al cabo Merlin se sentó a su lado.

“Me gusta la música,” comentó Arthur, distraído, y Merlin sonrió.

“Sí. A mí también.”

“Nunca había escuchado nada así.”

“Mañana te pondré toda la música que quieras. Vas a descubrir un nuevo mundo.”

Arthur asintió en silencio, y no volvió a decir nada. Cuando los clips de video terminaron, se quedó mirando a Merlin durante unos instantes con los labios separados, como si fuera a decirle algo. Después volvió a suspirar ruidosamente, se limitó a desearle buenas noches y se encerró en su cuarto.

Merlin se quedó mirando mucho rato la puerta cerrada de su habitación. 

* * *

Chapter 4: Little Lion Man

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my-

Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons

Tras una nueva noche en blanco, Merlin se levantó de la cama temprano, casi al rayar el alba, con resignación. Seguía teniendo los nervios de punta, y le agobiaba la perspectiva de un nuevo día en compañía de una persona que parecía conocerle bien y que para él era poco más que el fantasma de un sueño. Y sin embargo era real, era muy real, y eso lo hacía todo más complicado, porque Merlin no podía anticipar las reacciones de Arthur, ni tenía forma de saber qué le depararía el nuevo día. Su imaginación, en ese sentido, era un terreno mucho más seguro; en ella Arthur siempre hacía lo que Merlin quería que hiciera, y sabía que no podría ofenderle o herir sus sentimientos, porque no era real.

Salió a pasear al lago, y la fresca brisa del amanecer le acarició el rostro a modo de saludo, haciéndole sentir vivo, muy vivo, a pesar de ser un hombre milenario. Miró la superficie tranquila del lago y descubrió, sorprendido, que por primera vez podía disfrutar de aquella hermosa estampa sin que el corazón se le encogiera. El lago era de pronto solo un lago, y ya no le producía dolor.

Cuando regresó a su cabaña, se sentía mucho mejor.

Arthur seguía dormido, y Merlin se preparó un café y unas tostadas y salió al porche a desayunar mientras echaba una ojeada a las últimas noticias en su móvil, tratando de descubrir alguna calamidad que justificara el regreso de Arthur. No encontró nada nuevo.

En la distancia sonó el distintivo claxon de la furgoneta del panadero, y Merlin se llevó una mano al bolsillo en busca de efectivo. La furgoneta apareció en su campo de visión, traqueteando alegremente sobre el camino de tierra y Merlin se levantó para recibir a Charles e intercambiar unas palabras con él, como cada día. Y, justo en ese momento, dándole un susto de muerte, la puerta de entrada de la cabaña se abrió de golpe y Arthur salió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su espada en alto.

“¡Arthur!”

Arthur superó de dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba y se colocó delante de Merlin en ademán protector.

“No te muevas, Merlin. He visto a esa cosa llegar desde la ventana de mi habitación.”

“¿Qué?”

Trató de zafarse del brazo de Arthur, que le mantenía a buen recaudo tras él.

“¡Arthur, por el amor de Dios, solo es el panadero!”

“¿Que es qué?”

Arthur bajó la espada lentamente, pero no dejó de escudar a Merlin con su propio cuerpo, como si intentara protegerle de la terrible amenaza que era la achacosa furgoneta del pobre Charles.

“Es Charles, el panadero. Eso es una furgoneta. Un carro que funciona sin caballos. Arthur, por favor. Le estás asustando.”

El hombrecillo bajó por fin de su vehículo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

“Ah. Perdón. Creí que…”

“¿Qué?”

“Oye, es lo más raro que he visto nunca. Pensé que a lo mejor era esa terrible amenaza que acecha a Albion, la de la profecía que me contaste.”

“Charles y su furgoneta.”

Merlin rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo. Cuando Charles se marchó un rato después, Merlin aún se estaba enjugando las lágrimas, y Arthur mascullaba juramentos.

*****

“Vale, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablarte de los medios de transporte del siglo XXI,” decidió Merlin tras servirle a Arthur su primer café.

Así que, mediante vídeos e imágenes, le enseñó los medios de transporte —desde la bicicleta hasta el avión—, y para qué se usaba cada uno.

“Furgoneta,” señaló con una sonrisa un tanto petulante, y Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Merlin se preguntó si debería sentirse avergonzado por su descaro, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que Arthur nunca se molestaba realmente. Tal vez era así como solían dirigirse el uno al otro en aquella primera vida, pero Merlin no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza. Al menos, se dijo, poder dirigirse a él con cercanía haría las cosas más fáciles.

También le mostró el aspecto que tienen las ciudades hoy. Las calles asfaltadas, los edificios de hierro y cristal, los escaparates llamativos, los centros comerciales, los parques. Como Arthur era un militar, le enseñó también algunas de las armas modernas, lo que consternó profundamente a Arthur.

“¿Qué clase de honor puede haber en matar a alguien a distancia?” había dicho con disgusto.

“Quitar una vida nunca puede ser honorable, creo yo.”

Arthur guardó silencio y no llegó a plantear qué podría hacer él, que solo sabía usar su espada, si el mundo de hoy no precisaba ya de caballeros, pero aun así Merlin leyó la pregunta silenciosa en la arruga que se formó entre las cejas de su compañero y en el brillo apagado de su mirada. No respondió, porque tampoco él conocía la respuesta.

Viendo la expresión atormentada de Arthur, decidió dejar el tema de la democracia y el papel de la corona en la actualidad para más adelante, y simplemente le explicó cómo se divide hoy el territorio de lo que había sido Albion.

“O sea que ya no hay Albion.”

“Pues… no.”

Arthur le miraba sin ver. Parecía más perdido que nunca en ese mundo en el que ya no parecía haber un hueco para él. Merlin habría deseado poder moldearle uno con sus propias manos, si hubiera sabido cómo.

“¿Quieres ver a los guerreros?” ofreció tímidamente, sintiéndose totalmente inútil. Fragmentos de una película; eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle como consuelo.

Arthur negó lentamente con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

“¿Podrías… podrías enseñarme…?” Se interrumpió y frunció el ceño, como si no supiera cómo continuar.

“¿Arthur?”

“Esta noche estuve preguntándome si… ¿Tú puedes hacer…? Ya sabes.” Movió las manos y gesticuló vagamente en dirección al televisor. “Atrapar imágenes. Como las de los guerreros.”

“¿Hacer vídeos? Sí. Con una cámara.”

“¿Y tienes vídeos de ti?”

“¿De… de mí?”

“En los que salgas tú. Haciendo cosas. Haciendo lo que has hecho todos estos años.”

Merlin abrió mucho los ojos.

“Oh. No. Esto es muy reciente, Arthur. Las primeras grabaciones de vídeo datan de finales del siglo XIX. Y no tenían nada que ver con esto que estás viendo ahora.”

El ceño de Arthur se intensificó.

“Pero ¿qué pasa con los guerreros? Son de una época anterior.”

“Oh. No, Arthur. Solo son actores. Te lo expliqué, ¿recuerdas? Es teatro, teatro grabado.”

“Ah.” Arthur parecía decepcionado.

“Arthur…”

“Solo… Me gustaría saber qué has hecho todo este tiempo.”

Merlin se mordió el labio.

“Bueno… Podría contártelo. Yo… Bueno, he tenido tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Después de… Ya sabes…”

Arthur asintió y frunció los labios.

“No volví a Camelot. No hasta mucho tiempo después. Esos primeros años pasaron lentos, muy lentos. Luego todas las personas a las que habíamos conocido fueron poco a poco desapareciendo, y me encontré conociendo a muchas personas nuevas que también acababan desapareciendo, y todo cada vez parecía más fugaz, vidas que pasaban unas tras otras, en un ciclo sin fin, mientras que yo seguía aquí, siempre, igual… eterno.”

Arthur se estremeció, y Merlin decidió cambiar el rumbo de su relato.

“Siempre he estado aquí. En una cabaña junto al lago. Esperando. Esperándote. Pero he viajado, he viajado mucho, y he conocido a muchas personas interesantes. Músicos, artistas, escritores, inventores… He sido un testigo privilegiado del progreso de la humanidad.”

Una sonrisa fugaz se posó sobre los labios de Arthur.

“Pero nunca me alejaba durante demasiado tiempo, ¿sabes? Siempre volvía, siempre. Y, aun cuando estaba lejos de… aquí,” no le salió decir _de ti_ , pero era eso lo que siempre había sido, “siempre llevaba conmigo un amuleto con agua del lago. Siempre he tenido un ojo puesto en…” Ahora sí, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos velados por la emoción de Arthur. “… en ti,” completó con valentía.

Arthur asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

“Pero…” comenzó a decir con voz ronca, tras un leve carraspeo. “Tú… ¿tú has estado bien?”

Merlin recibió con sorpresa la pregunta de Arthur.

“Sí, claro,” dijo rápidamente, con voz forzadamente alegre, y supo que no había engañado a Arthur ni lo más mínimo.

“Merlin…” dijo este con suavidad, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

“Físicamente, sí. Es lo bueno de ser inmortal. Es decir, habré muerto una decena de veces o así,” Arthur abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado. “A veces pasa,” se encogió de hombros Merlin. “Es difícil evitar los accidentes, y menos si te ves envuelto en una guerra. Eh, pero no pasa nada. Siempre vuelvo,” dijo, no sin que cierto deje de amargura asomara a su voz. “Y por lo general he estado bien. Nada de enfermedades serias, eterna juventud… Ya sabes. No me puedo quejar.”

“Vale. Y ahora dime. ¿Cómo has estado?” repitió Arthur con afectuosa severidad.

Merlin esbozó una sonrisa triste.

“Solo,” dijo sencillamente.

Le sorprendió ver la honda tristeza que pareció adueñarse de los rasgos de Arthur. Si no fuera porque era una auténtica locura, Merlin habría dicho que Arthur estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

“Volviendo a tu primera pregunta…” se apresuró a continuar Merlin. “No, creo que no tengo ningún vídeo en el que salga yo.”

Aun así, y por centrar su atención en algo que no fueran los tristes ojos de Arthur, Merlin sacó su móvil y buscó en la galería, pero como sospechaba no tenía ningún vídeo en el que apareciera él. Arthur miró el aparato con desconfianza.

“¿Qué demonios es eso?”

“Es parte de la lección de mañana. Es un teléfono. Originariamente, los teléfonos eran unos aparatos con los que se podía hablar a distancia, escuchando la voz de tu interlocutor a tiempo real,” explicó Merlin de forma automática, el Merlin profesor saliendo a su rescate. “Por ejemplo, con un teléfono cada uno, aunque yo estuviera en Ealdor y tú en Camelot, podríamos hablar y escucharnos como si estuviéramos en la misma habitación.”

“Ah. Suena útil. Muy útil, de hecho.”

“Sí. Más rápido que las cartas. Pero ahora los teléfonos apenas se utilizan para eso ya. Mira, ahora también son cámaras.”

Alargó el brazo y abrió la cámara frontal. Al verse en la pantalla, Arthur alzó una mano y saludó, y sonrió tontamente al ver cómo el Arthur de la pantalla hacía el mismo movimiento. Merlin sonrió a su vez.

“Di patata.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Es lo que se dice cuando se va a hacer una foto.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Ni idea.”

“Patata.”

Merlin pulsó el botón de disparo, y el móvil hizo la foto. Tras abrirla en la galería, Merlin le tendió el teléfono a Arthur.

“¿Lo ves? Ahí estamos, tú y yo.”

Arthur estuvo mucho tiempo mirando la fotografía.

“Tienes la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre,” comentó por fin, devolviéndole el teléfono. “Eso al menos no ha cambiado.”

Merlin no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse aquel comentario, pero Arthur le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz, y comprendió que estaba bromeando.

*****

Merlin se arrepintió enseguida de haber enseñado a Arthur cómo grabar vídeos. En cuanto sintió en sus manos el poder de capturar momentos del presente para poder volver a revivirlos en el futuro, Arthur dedicó el resto de la mañana a la muy noble tarea de llenar la memoria del móvil de Merlin de minutos y minutos de vídeo.

“Este es Merlin cocinando la comida que comen hoy. La guardan toda en bolsas y cajas muy raras, que según él están hechas de práctico.”

“Plástico.”

“Ya no hace falta usar fuego. Ahora calientan las cosas en esa piedra negra mágica. Merlin dice que si la toco me voy a quemar, y que no es mágica.”

“Porque no lo es.”

“Merlin está cocinando algo con lo que probablemente me envenene. Merlin, di patata, te estoy viendo en este espejo que definitivamente no es mágico para que las autoridades, sean quienes sean, puedan saber a quién deben ajusticiar. Esta será mi prueba.”

“Siento decepcionarte, Sire, pero la pena de muerte, gracias a Dios, ya no existe en este país,” dijo este cansinamente, aunque incapaz de esconder su diversión.

“¿No? En ese caso supongo que el cepo servirá,” le gritó al teléfono.

“Tampoco hay cepos.”

“En serio, ¿cuál es el problema de este maldito siglo?” se quejó Arthur, bajando el móvil con un suspiro teatral, y Merlin se rio.

“Muchos, en realidad.”

“Vale. Pero aún no has dicho “patata,” le recordó Arthur con un mohín y volviendo a alzar la cámara.

“Patata,” dijo Merlin sonriendo ampliamente. “En realidad, solo se dice para las fotos, ¿sabes?”

“Yo también estoy aquí,” dijo Arthur, ignorando su comentario y girando el móvil cómicamente para intentar aparecer en pantalla. “Patata.” Volvió a girar el teléfono. “Merlin, ahora no me he visto.”

“Claro que no, porque estás usando la cámara posterior y enfocando a otra parte. Cuando veamos el vídeo después ya podrás verte.”

Arthur gruñó y bajó los brazos en un gesto de derrota.

“No entiendo cómo funciona esto,” dijo, frustrado.

“Normal. Yo tampoco. Venga, deja eso y vamos a sentarnos.”

*****

Pizza. Ese día le había preparado pizza, sin importarle demasiado que, de momento, Arthur no estuviera llevando lo que se dice una dieta saludable. Pero Merlin había descubierto que le gustaba ver a Arthur probar cosas nuevas, que le gustaba ver cómo se le abrían los ojos en aquel gesto de maravillada sorpresa y cómo engullía el nuevo manjar con indisimulado placer. Notaba más suelto el nudo de su pecho, y Merlin casi habría podido decir que estaba empezando a disfrutar de la presencia y la compañía de Arthur. Tras la recién descubierta vocación de director de cine de Arthur, el ambiente parecía ligero, relajado, y Merlin casi se sentía a gusto.

 _Todo va bien_ , se atrevió a decirse.

Y todo iba bien, hasta que…

“¿Por qué crees que he vuelto?” soltó Arthur entre bocado y bocado de pizza, a bocajarro, y Merlin estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

“¿Qué?” graznó con envidiable elocuencia.

“Dijiste que se suponía que debía de volver cuando Albion más lo necesitara. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?”

Cuando se recompuso de la sorpresa, Merlin se le quedó mirando, pensativo.

“Han pasado muchas cosas, en poco más de cien años,” comenzó a decir por fin. “Grandes avances científicos y tecnológicos, como has podido ver. Pero también cosas terribles. Hambre, epidemias, guerras. Ha habido dos guerras mundiales. Terribles, Arthur. Se cometieron auténticas atrocidades; no puedo empezar ni…” Se le entrecortó la voz.

“¿Merlin?”

“Yo estaba allí. Lo viví en primera persona. Todos esos heridos, todos esos muertos… El nazismo. Los campos de concentración. Las armas nucleares. Arthur, ahora hay armas capaces de borrar del mapa a una ciudad entera, a un país entero. Todo iba tan mal, y yo creí… Creí que volverías entonces. Creí que si eso no te había hecho volver…”

«Creí que ya no volverías nunca,» completó en su mente. Arthur no dijo nada.

“En fin, después de eso… La guerra fría, la caída del muro de Berlín, crisis económicas, ataques terroristas…” Era consciente de que Arthur no debía de estar entendiendo gran cosa. “Contaminación, cambio climático.”

Miró a Arthur frunciendo el ceño levemente.

“En cuanto a este último año… La verdad es que ha sido bastante movido. Incendios, explosiones, protestas ciudadanas contra injusticias casi tan antiguas como la humanidad. Pero lo más acuciante es una pandemia mundial.”

“¿Una pandemia?”

“Algo bastante inesperado. Una enfermedad muy contagiosa se ha difundido por todo el planeta. Con los avances en la medicina, casi nadie creía que algo así pudiera pasar. Prácticamente todo el mundo ha tenido que confinarse en sus hogares. Hay miles de infectados, miles de muertos, hospitales colapsados en casi todos los países. Es una crisis, sí, pero… En fin, Arthur no veo cómo ibas a poder ayudar tú ante una situación así.”

Arthur se quedó mirando al plato.

“Yo tampoco.” Carraspeó. “Tú… ¿estás haciendo algo? ¿Para ayudar?”

Merlin se encogió de hombros.

“Hago lo que puedo. Ahora mismo trabajo como médico en un hospital. Uso mi magia para ayudar a los pacientes a recuperarse siempre que puedo. Pero al final mi marco de actuación es bastante limitado.”

Arthur asintió.

“¿Eres médico?” preguntó, interesado.

“Sí. Siempre he sido médico. Entre otras cosas. Entre otras muchas cosas, de hecho. Pero casi siempre he sido médico, o profesor. O las dos cosas.”

Arthur asintió de nuevo.

“Se te da bien ser profesor,” dijo, apartando rápidamente la mirada.

“Eh… gracias.”

Merlin se rascó la barbilla distraídamente, y por alguna razón Arthur esbozó una media sonrisa. La calidez de su mirada no logró, sin embargo, aligerar ese nuevo silencio espeso.

“En fin, Arthur, no sé… No sé qué decirte. Ahora no voy a poder ayudar ni yo. Es decir, tuve que fingir que había cogido la enfermedad para poder ausentarme del hospital en un momento así. No sé qué haces aquí.”

Merlin se dio cuenta de lo ácidas que habían sonado sus palabras en cuanto terminó de hablar, y vio con horror cómo los ojos de Arthur se apagaban.

“Arthur, no, oye, no… No quería decir eso. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Claro que sí. Me alegro mucho.”

Pero sus palabras sonaban falsas, porque por mucho que quisiera creer en lo que decía, por mucho que deseara decirlo de corazón, no lo sentía. Eran palabras vacías que sonaban vacías, y sabía que Arthur era consciente de ello.

Arthur no volvió a hablar en toda la comida, y apenas volvió a mirarle los ojos. En cuanto terminó el postre se arrastró hasta el sofá y permaneció en silencio, mirando la televisión apagada con aire ausente.

Y Merlin no pudo soportarlo más. Antes de recoger siquiera la mesa, corrió a refugiarse en la intimidad del cuarto de baño, y en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí se deslizó hasta quedar echo un ovillo sobre el suelo. Tuvo que meterse la manga en la boca para sofocar los sollozos.

¿A quién quería engañar? Nada iba bien, nada.

No quería tener que enfrentarse más a aquella situación. La certeza de su fracaso le aplastaba. No quería ver la mirada herida de Arthur, esa mirada que hacía que una voz terrible le gritara al oído que había permanecido vivo todos esos años de soledad para nada, porque ahora era incapaz de cumplir su misión, su única misión en la vida, que era servir a Arthur, y ser su apoyo y su salvación, y todo lo que Arthur necesitara que Merlin fuera.

Llevaba más de mil años solo. No sabía cómo compartir su vida con alguien más. No sabía cómo hacer un hueco en su vida a la persona que se suponía que debía completarla. Y, lo que era peor, no sabía cómo dejar de hacerle daño, una y otra vez. Se suponía que Merlin era la mitad destinada convertir a Arthur en un todo. Y en cambio le estaba haciendo sentir miserable.

Aunque, si eso fuera verdad, una vocecilla le susurró al oído, entonces Arthur también debía de ser su mitad. Debería funcionar también en la otra dirección. Y Merlin no se sentía completo.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, Merlin era un fracaso. Merlin ya estaba roto. No quería romper a Arthur también. Y sabía que lo haría, que finalmente lo haría, que…

Cerró los ojos y deseó que todo aquello no fuera más que un delirio. Cerró los ojos, derrotado, y deseó que, cuando saliera del baño, Arthur ya no estuviera.

Y después lloró más fuerte aún, horrorizado de sus propios deseos; la culpa y los remordimientos horadándole el corazón.

Y entonces se levantó, y se lavó la cara rápido, y se recompuso, o al menos recompuso esa máscara en la que su cara se había convertido tanto tiempo atrás. Salió del cuarto de baño, tembloroso, y cuando vio que el sofá estaba vacío se le nubló la vista. Por un momento pensó que alguna divinidad había escuchado aquel vergonzoso pensamiento suyo y se había vuelto a llevar a Arthur.

Boqueó en busca de aire, y se dijo que si sobrevivía a aquello definitivamente era inmortal, porque sentía como si el corazón se le estuviera desgarrando.

“¿Merlin?”

Arthur estaba tras la mesa del comedor, y al parecer había recogido los restos de la comida.

Merlin probó a volver a respirar, muy despacio, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Arthur se acercó a él con pasos vacilantes, y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho. Una mano cálida, sólida, real. Arthur estaba allí, no había duda.

El corazón dejó de dolerle.

“¿Estás bien?”

Merlin asintió con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en su voz. Dejó que Arthur estudiara su rostro con esos ojos que parecían un mar tempestuoso.

“Oye…”

Merlin cogió aire. Arthur suspiró.

“¿Podrías enseñarme algo que no sea demasiado deprimente?”

Merlin sabía que no era eso lo que Arthur había querido decir. Y, sin embargo, se aferró agradecido al cabo que Arthur le tiraba.

“Te había prometido música, creo,” dijo, esbozando la más tenue de las sonrisas.

* * *

Chapter 5: Some silhouette

Tal vez fuera la música, o tal vez el ambiente relajado y casi festivo que inundaba su cabaña, pero Merlin supo que tras tocar fondo ya solo podía remontar. Le había venido bien hasta cierto punto tener aquel momento de crisis, porque le había ayudado a decidirse a enfrentar la situación de otra forma. Pasara lo que pasara, nunca dejaría que nada volviera a llevarle a desear, ni aunque fuera por un solo instante, que Arthur no hubiera regresado. Se sentía más ligero, casi tranquilo, y se prometió que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a Arthur y por aprender a quererlo, aunque tuviera que hacerlo desde cero. Dejaría de pensar solo en él, y pondría a Arthur siempre por delante.

Por eso, cuando el destino —esta vez en forma de música— volvió a jugarles una mala pasada, Merlin no se vino abajo, al menos no de una forma tan patética como la última vez.

Arthur llevaba toda la tarde jugueteando con Spotify, seleccionando unas y otras canciones al azar, ávido, ansioso, saltando de unas a otras sin dejar que casi ninguna terminara. Habían empezado por música clásica, claro, pero ahora mismo la secuencia de canciones parecía la playlist más aleatoria de la historia. Se alternaban villancicos, jazz, heavy metal, canto gregoriano, rap, pop y hasta flamenco. Merlin no comprendía cómo daba Arthur con según qué canciones; desde donde él estaba solo veía su dedo aporrear con demasiada fuerza la pantalla de su iPad. Y, para ser honesto, estaba muy ocupado observando obnubilado los gestos y reacciones de Arthur. Era… adorable. Cuando le gustaba alguna canción, dejaba de aferrar la Tablet con tanta fuerza y ladeaba la cabeza para escucharla mejor.

“Mmm,” murmuraba distraídamente, y Merlin sonreía sin querer.

Estaba empezando a dar cabezadas, en esa agradable neblina musical, y entonces La Macarena hizo acto de presencia.

“ _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena…”_

“¿Qué demonios es esto?”

Merlin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

“Desde luego,” rio. “Sire, levántate, por favor.”

“Por qué.”

“Porque esto es La Macarena. Y La Macarena no se canta. Se baila. No, qué digo: La Macarena se _vive_.”

“Merlin, no voy a bailar con esta melodía ridícula.”

“A ver, ¿quieres o no quieres comprender la edad contemporánea?

“Sí, pero…”

“Entonces vas a bailar La Macarena.”

Merlin tiró de él para que se levantara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que realmente estaba a punto de enseñar al legendario King Arthur a bailar La Macarena.

“Vamos,” le animó, y comenzó a bailar él mismo. Arthur se limitó a quedarse de pie de brazos cruzados y a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

“¡Venga, deja de poner caras y sígueme ¡Es divertido!”

“Yo no pongo caras.”

“No seas tan serio.”

“Soy un rey serio.”

Merlin le miró de arriba abajo y arrugó la nariz.

“Nah, no me lo pareces.”

Arthur enarcó una ceja, y una sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios.

“¡Venga! ¡Es divertido, lo prometo!” instó Merlin sin dejar de bailar.

“¿Divertido? Merlin, no te haces una idea del ridículo que estás haciendo. Yo paso de hacer lo mismo, gracias.”

“ _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_ …” canturreó Merlin, moviéndose hacia Arthur y agarrándole de los brazos para forzarle a hacer los movimientos.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dejó hacer, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa pequeña sonrisa animando a Merlin a continuar.

Y juntos siguieron todos los pasos al compás de la letra, y Merlin se ruborizó inevitablemente entre todos esos brazos, y manos, y pecho, y caderas, y resoplidos y sonrisas, pero hizo todo lo posible por obviarlo. Las mejillas de Arthur también parecían estar al rojo vivo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Con la tercera repetición, Arthur se desembarazó de Merlin.

“Aparta, obviamente eres incapaz de seguir el ritmo…” dijo, y procedió a bailar él solo para el absoluto deleite de Merlin.

Dos minutos más tarde, ambos estaban repantigados sobre el sofá, jadeando y riendo, agotados pero extrañamente felices.

“Bueno, no ha estado tan mal,” admitió Arthur, y Merlin le recompensó con una sonrisa.

“Venga, vamos a bailar la próxima canción también,” sugirió.

Esperaron con expectación la siguiente canción que, en esa ridícula playlist de Arthur, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un tango.

“Ah, no. No vamos a bailar eso,” Merlin afirmó con vehemencia, dejando escapar una carcajada

“¿Por qué no?”

“Créeme, no querrías bailar eso conmigo,” rio nerviosamente. “¿Por qué no buscamos algo un poco más… apropiado para un rey?” Hizo una búsqueda rápida. “Oh, sí. Vamos a probar con el Danubio Azul.”

Se levantó y ofreció una mano a Arthur con elegancia.

“¿Me haríais el honor de concederme este baile?”

Una sonrisa centelleó en el radiante rostro de Arthur.

“Creía que nunca me lo ibas a pedir.”

Y así bailaron torpemente alrededor del cuarto, dando vueltas y tropezando continuamente, con los dedos entrelazados y Merlin haciendo todo un espectáculo. Tarareaba la melodía y exageraba todos sus movimientos, y Arthur reía, reía todo el tiempo, y Merlin decidió que la risa de Arthur era mejor que la pieza musical de mayor calidad jamás escrita. Mozart, Beethoven o Bach no tenían ninguna oportunidad, a su lado. En todo su virtuosismo, jamás podrían haber igualado la pureza de la risa de Arthur.

Cuando la pieza tocaba a su fin, Arthur atrajo a Merlin hacia sí, y de pronto fue demasiado consciente de la mano que descansaba sobre su cadera. Merlin se sonrojó y, cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Arthur clavados en los suyos.

“No es que tengas muchas cualidades, pero he de admitir que bailar no se te da tan mal,” dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

“Se me da fatal,” le corrigió Merlin.

“Sí, bueno, la verdad es que sí.”

Ambos y rieron y después… Después estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que Merlin podía incluso sentir la respiración de Arthur haciéndole cosquillas en los labios, y…

“Se está haciendo tarde,” anunció abruptamente, separándose y liberándose de las manos de Arthur. “Debería empezar a prepararte la cena.”

“No. Por favor. Esto… esto me gusta,” dijo Arthur tras una pausa, sonando terriblemente vulnerable.

“¿Por qué no sigues buscando? Seguro que encuentras más música de tu agrado. Prueba… prueba con Queen, por ejemplo,” balbució Merlin, plantándole el iPad en sus manos ahora vacías.

“¿ _Queen_?”

“Es un grupo. Seguro que te gusta.”

Y, como el cobarde que era, Merlin corrió a refugiarse tras la encimera de la cocina.

*****

Después, la calma regresó de nuevo a la cabaña de Merlin, mientras él preparaba una lasaña y Arthur seguía jugueteando con su cuenta de Spotify. Siguiendo su consejo, se quedó un poco con Freddie y compañía, y por algún motivo sus orejas adquirieron la tonalidad del vino tinto con la ñoña _You Are My Best Friend._

“Me gusta,” admitió cuando sintió la inquisitiva mirada de Merlin sobre él, y Merlin se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en la bechamel.

Después volvió aquella impredecible playlist.

Y después sucedió.

El destino no tenía intención de dejarles seguir adelante y conectar de nuevo sin haber lidiado antes con todo lo que habían dejado de decirse, o eso parecía.

Merlin estaba a punto de terminar su lasaña, y de fondo sonaba una tonada suave, melancólica. Y, mientras se agachaba para meter la lasaña en el horno, notó cómo el ambiente cambiaba de pronto, comprimiéndose y llenándose de nuevo de una tensión imposible. Se incorporó, frunció el ceño y miró a Arthur. Este se había quedado de pie, como congelado, y le miraba con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La música les envolvía, llenando los metros que los separaban. Merlin no reconocía la canción, pero preocupado por la reacción de Arthur, comenzó a prestar atención a la letra.

Le golpearon con la fuerza de una maza. De pronto pareció como si en la habitación se hubiera hecho el vacío y el aire hubiera sido reemplazado por aquella canción que estaba poniendo voz a todo lo que no se atrevían a decirse.

Ellos solo se miraron a los ojos, y dejaron que la canción estableciera el diálogo por ellos.

“ _It’s as if you don’t remember…”_ _[Es como si no recordaras…]_

_“…It’s as if you can’t forget.”_ _[…Es como si no pudieras olvidar]_

_“It’s only been a moment...”_ _[Solo ha sido un momento…]_

_“…It’s only been a lifetime.”_ _[…Solo ha pasado toda una vida]_

_…But tonight you are a stranger, some silhouette._ _[Pero esta noche eres un extraño, una mera silueta.]_

Merlin se llevó una mano a los labios. Arthur le miró con ojos vidriosos.

La canción continuó…

“ _Just hold me. Just hold me. Just hold me. Just hold me_.” _[Solo abrázame.]_

Cada vez que el cantante repetía esas tres palabras, era como si una daga le atravesara el corazón. _Just hold me, please._ Solo abrázame, por favor. Él ya había oído esas palabras antes, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó, y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Apenas registró que Arthur había lanzado la Tablet al sofá y había salido de la cabaña a la carrera.

Merlin cogió el iPad, pausó la música y salió en busca de Arthur.

*****

Lo encontró sentado frente al lago, con la mirada perdida en la distancia y abrazado a sus propias rodillas. La imagen derrochaba fragilidad, y sin embargo no había nada de aquello en Arthur. Merlin reconoció en él la pose de un superviviente de guerra que lo ha perdido todo y ha aceptado que no le queda más que lamentar la pérdida de sus seres queridos y seguir adelante.

“Un desconocido,” musitó Arthur sin mirarle cuando Merlin se sentó a su lado.

Merlin no contestó.

“Me he dado cuenta. No recuerdas nada de Camelot. Ni de mí. Ni siquiera de ti.”

Merlin se miró la punta de las zapatillas.

“Por eso te comportas así.”

“¿Así cómo?”

“Así,” dijo Arthur, señalándole de abajo arriba. “Tan diferente. No pareces el mismo.”

“Arthur…”

Arthur le miró por fin. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

“Toda esa cortesía. Ni un solo insulto. Ni un imbécil, ni un clotpole, ni un dollophead. Y dices mis títulos de verdad, sin añadir ese retintín impertinente, pero también sin… calidez. Soy… Soy un desconocido para ti, ¿no es así?”

Muy lentamente, Merlin asintió.

“Lo siento. Es casi como si te conociera por primera vez,” confesó. “Después de tanto tiempo lo único que sé con certeza es que yo era tu sirviente, así que eso es lo que he estado intentado ser. No estoy muy seguro de que haberlo conseguido, no obstante.”

Trató de sonreír, pensando en los bailes y las risas, pero Arthur solo le devolvió un gesto triste que difícilmente podría pasar por una sonrisa.

“No te esfuerces demasiado. Eras el peor sirviente que tuve jamás. Y no te habría cambiado por nada del mundo, ¿sabes?”

Merlin tragó saliva en un intento por deshacer el nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta.

“Pero siempre has sido más que eso. Ojalá lo recordaras. Eres mi amigo, Merlin, por encima de todo lo demás. El mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.”

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Merlin sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

“Oh, Arthur, lo siento, yo…” comenzó.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, sin perder esa mueca triste que se suponía que debía ser una sonrisa.

“No te disculpes, Merlin. Lo entiendo. Mil quinientos años. Llevas viviendo mil quinientos años. Y, dime, ¿cuántos de esos años pasaste en Camelot, conmigo? ¿Llegaron a ser diez?”

“Ocho, creo” susurró Merlin.

“Ocho años frente a mil quinientos. Lo entiendo. Solo fui una pequeñísima parte de tu vida. Es normal que me hayas olvidado.”

“Arthur.” Merlin, haciendo acopio de valentía, tomó las manos de Arthur entre las suyas. “Habré olvidado los detalles, pero hay algo que sé con certeza y que por mucho tiempo que pase nunca cambiará.

Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que Arthur le estaba prestando toda su atención.

“Tú fuiste la mejor parte de mi vida.”

Las manos de Arthur temblaron entre las suyas, y el hombre parpadeó furiosamente, como para contener las lágrimas. Y Merlin comprendió de dónde venía esa tristeza devastadora.

Arthur había perdido a todos, a todos menos a él. Solo que también lo había perdido, porque Merlin ya no era el mismo, y ahora Arthur lo sabía con certeza. Y Merlin ahora le estaba recordando lo que había perdido: aquello que ambos habían compartido, algo que debía de haber sido importante para él, algo que debía de haber sido puro y verdadero. Merlin se sintió morir de pena.

“Me alegro de que estés aquí, Merlin,” dijo Arthur sin embargo, rompiéndole el corazón.

Y, de pronto, esas palabras le llevaron a una playa remota, a una playa al final de un laberinto, a una mesa y a dos cálices, uno envenenado. Merlin sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Eso había ocurrido de verdad? ¿No había sido una de sus estúpidas fantasías de inmortal que ha leído y visto demasiadas películas? ¿De verdad había bebido Arthur el veneno, por él? ¿Había estado dispuesto a entregar su vida por la de Merlin…?

Arthur acababa de decir que Merlin había sido su mejor amigo. Y Merlin, por primera vez, se atrevió a creer que tal vez sus recuerdos eran recuerdos y no invenciones, y que tal vez el Arthur que creía haber imaginado era en realidad el Arthur real, de carne y hueso.

Pero no podía saberlo. No podía saberlo con certeza. Los ojos le ardían, llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, y el corazón le ardía también, ardía en deseos de recordar, de conocer a ese hombre que no merecía perderle a él también, si eso le entristecía lo más mínimo.

Quería hacerle sentir mejor, necesitaba hacerle saber…

“Arthur,” susurró, con gentileza. “Sabes… Hay algo que no he podido olvidar y que sé que, por muchos años que viva, no olvidaré jamás.”

Arthur alzó la cabeza para mirarle, levemente esperanzado.

“Sé que no te dije quién era en realidad hasta el final. Sé que te oculté una parte muy importante de mí. Y sé que tú habías sido criado para odiar esa parte de mí. Y recuerdo, Arthur, recuerdo, que elegiste emplear tus últimos momentos para hacerme saber que me aceptabas, tal y como era. Que aceptabas mi magia, que me aceptabas a mí.” Merlin no recordaba las palabras exactas, ni recordaba el momento, pero sabía que Arthur lo había aceptado, y sabía lo que eso había significado para él y necesitaba hacérselo saber. “No sabes lo mucho que eso significó para mí. He llevado esa certeza, la certeza de que tú no me rechazaste, conmigo, cada día. Y me ayuda a aceptarme a mí también, cuando siento que ya no encajo, cuando creo que ya no hay un lugar para mí en este mundo que ha olvidado la magia. Nunca pude darte las gracias. Gracias, Arthur. Gracias. De todo corazón.”

Merlin se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio la calidez que inundó los ojos de Arthur, el afecto imposible con que le miraba.

Y de pronto tuvo una idea. Tal vez podía hacer algo con su magia. Tal vez… Tal vez Arthur podía ayudarle a recordar.

“Arthur, oye, se me ha ocurrido que quizás… Quizás podía intentar usar mi magia para recordar.”

Los ojos de Arthur parecieron iluminarse.

“¿Crees que podrías?”

“Bueno, por mí solo no. Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo habría hecho. Necesitaría… Te necesitaría a ti.”

Arthur dio un respingo.

“Es decir, podría intentar ver tus recuerdos,” se apresuró a aclarar Merlin.

Arthur se le quedó mirando, como sopesando la posibilidad.

“Solo si quieres, claro. Si te sientes cómodo. Tendría que usar magia contigo, y…”

“Merlin,” le interrumpió Arthur con suavidad. “Adelante.”

Merlin inspiró hondo y alzó una mano.

“¿Confías en mí?” le preguntó, antes de hacer nada. Necesitaba saber que Arthur de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejarle hacer aquello.

Arthur le miró fijamente, y Merlin se sintió desnudo bajo la intensidad de esa mirada que parecía poder ver hasta el rincón más recóndito de su alma.

“Sí, Merlin. Siempre,” fue la respuesta de Arthur.

Merlin esbozó una débil sonrisa, y colocó una temblorosa mano sobre la cálida frente de Arthur. Arthur apoyó la cabeza contra la palma de su mano, como buscando fundirse con ella.

Merlin se concentró, pensó en lo que deseaba hacer y pidió, en la Lengua Antigua, poder bucear en los recuerdos de Arthur.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con su magia, como siempre, y notó cómo Arthur contenía el aliento. Pero nada pasó. Los pensamientos y recuerdos de Merlin seguían siendo los suyos. La mente de Arthur seguía siendo terreno inexplorado para Merlin.

Al cabo retiró la mano, frustrado, y Arthur pareció más perdido que nunca, privado de pronto del calor del contacto con Merlin.

“Lo siento, no… no ha funcionado. No sé por qué. Lo siento, Arthur.”

Arthur permaneció muy quieto durante unos instantes, y Merlin habría jurado que apenas respiraba.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó, preocupado.

“Sí,” dijo Arthur al fin. “Creo que me voy a la cama,” anunció con tono neutro.

“Pero… aún no hemos cenado.”

“Oh. No tengo hambre.” Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. “Hasta mañana, Merlin,” se despidió, sin girarse para mirarle una última vez.

Merlin se quedó un rato más mirando la isla y, antes de volver, como de costumbre, maldijo a los Sidhe.

“Si me lo hubierais devuelto antes, nos habríais ahorrado muchos problemas,” se quejó. 

*****

Merlin quiso haber entrado en la habitación de Arthur. Había planeado llamar, entrar, sentarse a su lado en la cama, tomarle de la mano y decirle que, a pesar de todo, no pensaba abandonarle. Que estaría ahí, para lo que necesitara. Y que tal vez no lo recordara, pero que sabía que habían sido amigos una vez, y que estaba convencido de que podrían serlo de nuevo. Que ya casi lo sentía como un amigo, que sentía un cariño muy intenso y muy especial por él, un cariño que no había sentido desde… probablemente desde que le perdió, hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero no tuvo valor para hacerlo. Se quedó de pie, frente a su puerta, sin atreverse a cruzar esa última barrera. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado así, con la frente apoyada en la puerta, con la mano congelada en el aire, sin que nunca llegara a reunir la fuerza necesaria para llamar.

Al final, fue a su propia habitación, arrastrando los pies, y se dijo que debía de dejar de pensar en Arthur si quería dormir algo, al menos por una noche.

Claro que las nuevas tecnologías una vez más se aliaron en su contra —Merlin se llegó a preguntar si Arthur no estaría en lo cierto y había algún tipo de magia en ellas que había escapado a su percepción.

Fuera como fuese, cuando cogió el móvil para ponerlo a cargar como cada noche, se encontró con un mensaje anunciándole que la memoria del dispositivo estaba casi llena. Abrió la galería, decidido a liberar espacio, y se la encontró llena de Arthur. El corazón pareció contraérsele dentro del pecho. Y, en lugar de borrar todos aquellos intentos de vídeos fallidos, entró en ellos, su dedo atraído por la pantalla como si de un imán se tratara.

“Patata. PAtaTA,” decía ese Arthur tan inocente, tan puro, a la cámara, sin ser consciente de que se estaba grabando en vídeo. “Esto es una completa basura.”

“¡Merlin! ¡Tu espejito mágico no funciona!”

“Hola, por favor, señor tefélono, quiero que me hagas una foto. Gracias.”

“He dicho patata. Tienes que hacer tu magia.”

Merlin se rio sin poder evitarlo, y sintió que el cariño iba a desbordar su corazón. Oh, cómo habría deseado tener algo así durante todos esos años de soledad. Cómo habría deseado tener pruebas de que Arthur había existido en el mismo mundo que él.

“Vale. Esto es un vídeo, creo. Voy a capturar a Merlin, porque es un idiota y no se le ha ocurrido salir en ningún vídeo de estos después de tantos años, y ahora yo no tengo forma de saber qué narices ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo sin mí. Ah, ese es. Este es Merlin, cocinando la comida que comen hoy. La guardan toda en cajas y bolsas muy raras, que según él están hechas de _práctico_.”

“Plástico,” corrigió el Merlin del vídeo en un tono exasperado pero cariñoso, y Merlin se sorprendió al descubrir lo natural que parecía su sonrisa, lo mucho que brillaban sus propios ojos.

En algún momento antes de la comida, Arthur había dejado el móvil sobre la mesa sin cortar la cámara, que había seguido grabando. No se veía nada, nada más que oscuridad, pero sí se oían sus voces amortiguadas. Merlin no soportaría volver a escuchar esa conversación, así que pasó el vídeo hacia adelante. Estaba a punto de cortarlo cuando, de repente, la pantalla se iluminó. Arthur había vuelto a coger el teléfono de nuevo, y miraba a la pantalla con expresión decidida.

“Merlin,” dijo Arthur en susurros. “Oye. No sé si esto está funcionando y si luego vas a poder verme diciendo esto, pero… Bueno, creo que me resulta más fácil decirle ciertas cosas a un espejo mágico que a ti. Sí, lo sé; soy un imbécil. Pero ya sabes que soy así, y que no tengo remedio. Así que escucha, yo… Solo quería decir… No sé qué quiero decir. Es todo tan raro, y tú estás tan raro. Y no sé por qué estoy aquí. Y ahora está claro que tú tampoco sabes por qué estoy aquí. Pero el hecho es que estoy aquí y, y… Y me alegra que tú también estés aquí, y que me hayas acogido en tu casa, y que me enseñes todo esto. En serio, Merlin. Si no fuera por ti, estaría aún más perdido de lo que ya lo estoy. Y estoy tan, tan perdido. Aún no tengo muy claro si esto está pasando de verdad, o si estoy delirando, o si estoy muerto y esto es el más allá.” Arthur soltó una risa amarga. “Creí que no iba a volver a verte, ¿sabes? Y ahora estás aquí, pero no estás. Y, en fin, no sé. Perdóname por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo. Perdón… perdón por haberte hecho esperar. Y perdón por aparecer en tu vida, tanto tiempo después. Creo que lo he arruinado todo.”

Y, por alguna extraña casualidad, Arthur había conseguido cortar la grabación exitosamente.

El siguiente archivo que Merlin abrió, con dedos temblorosos, era la fotografía que había hecho de los dos para enseñarle a Arthur cómo funcionaba la cámara.

Desde la pantalla de su móvil le miraban dos rostros sonrientes, dos rostros sorprendidos y de aspecto un tanto desubicado, pero los dos pares de ojos, de distintas tonalidades de azul, brillaban felices.

Merlin se fue a dormir con esa imagen grabada a fuego en la retina. Cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño, en su rostro había, como en una de sus películas favoritas, sonrisas y lágrimas.

* * *

Chapter 6: My war is over

_Un joven rubio estab_ _a haciéndose el machito delante de sus amigos, cebándose con un pobre sirviente al que no paraba de lanzar dagas, como si andar lanzando cuchillos fuera el súmmum de la masculinidad, y no una actividad terriblemente peligrosa que podría terminar con el pobre sirviente gravemente herido._

_Dicho sirviente finalmente tropezó y cayó, y la diana tras la que se había estado refugiando rodó hasta los pies de un muchacho de cabello negro como el carbón._

_“Vamos, ya es suficiente,” dijo este, con una sonrisa cautelosa._

_“¿Perdona?”_

_“Ya te has divertido lo suficiente, amigo.”_

_“¿Te conozco?” saltó el joven rubio, entrecerrando los ojos y sin esconder una sonrisa altanera._

_“No, soy Merlin.”_

_“Entonces, no te conozco.”_

_“Eh, no.”_

_“Y, sin embargo, me has llamado “amigo”.”_

_“Sí, fallo mío.”_

_“Sí, eso creo.”_

_“Yo nunca tendría un amigo tan imbécil.”_

_“Ni yo uno tan estúpido.”_

_Fue un primer intercambio curioso, casi profético en un sentido irónico, porque resulta que el muchacho rubio era el príncipe Arthur de Camelot, y que el moreno era Merlin, el mejor mago que hubiera existido jamás, y estaba escrito en piedra que ambos eran dos caras de una misma moneda, y que jamás estarían completos el uno sin el otro. Y, así, Arthur, que terminó convirtiéndose en rey, siempre tuvo a su lado a Merlin, quien desde aquel primer día, por cosas del destino, fue su sirviente._

_Y fueron algo más que un rey y su sirviente. Fueron más que amigos, más que confidentes; fueron algo que nadie había sido antes, y que nadie había sido vuelto a ser jamás._

_Fueron_ uno _._

*****

“¡ARTHUR!”

Merlin se incorporó de golpe, cubierto de sudor y con el corazón desbocado. Tardó en ubicarse, tardó en reconocer la cama en la que dormía, las ropas suaves y cómodas que llevaba. Seguía siendo Merlin, el Merlin del siglo XXI, que tenía alma de viejo y cuerpo insultantemente joven.

Pero acababa de recordarlo todo. Acababa de revivirlo todo, en sueños. No debía de llevar dormido más de dos horas, y sin embargo de algún modo había vuelto a vivir toda la vida que había pasado en Camelot, esa primera vida, su vida verdadera.

El hechizo. Debía de haber funcionado mientras dormía, y todos los recuerdos le habían vuelto en forma de sueños. Sin embargo, en lugar de ver las memorias de Arthur desde la perspectiva de Arthur, de algún modo había recuperado las suyas propias. Y había vuelto a ser Merlin, el joven Emrys del que hablaban las profecías de los druidas, el aprendiz de Gaius, el sirviente de Arthur.

Arthur.

Arthur había vuelto. Arthur había vuelto. Arthur estaba al otro lado de la pared.

Arthur. Su Arthur.

Merlin saltó de la cama, frenético.

“¡Arthur!”

Estaba ahí, debía estar en su cama, había pasado dos días enteros con él, y Merlin no había sido consciente de que era Arthur, de que era él, de que había vuelto, de que estaba vivo y a su lado.

“¡Arthur!”

¿Y si ya no estaba? ¿Y si había perdido su oportunidad? ¿Y si abría la puerta para encontrar que se había evaporado, porque él había sido incapaz de reconocerle? ¿Y si había vuelto a perderle?

“¡Arthur!” berreó, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

“¿Merlin?”

Arthur se estaba incorporando sobre la cama, con el cabello desordenado y cara de preocupación.

“¿Estás bi…”

Merlin no le dejó terminar. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un fiero abrazo. Enterró el rostro en su hombro, y tembló, y sollozó, y se aferró a él ansiosamente, temeroso de que pudiera desaparecer si lo soltaba. Arthur pareció quedarse paralizado en un primer momento, pero enseguida le envolvió con sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

“Shh Merlin. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.”

“Lo siento muchísimo, Arthur,” sollozó. “Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto. No sabía… No lo recordaba, Arthur. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo…”

“Lo entiendo,” dijo Arthur suavemente en su oído.

Merlin sacudió la cabeza.

“Pero ahora recuerdo, Arthur. Lo he recordado todo. Me acuerdo de ti,” sollozó más fuerte. “Y me acuerdo de cómo eras, de quién eras, y de quiénes éramos, juntos. Me- me acuerdo. Me acuerdo de lo que hicimos, y me acuerdo de lo mucho que significabas para mí. Arthur…”

“Merlin. No pasa nada. Está bien.”

Merlin aflojó un tanto su abrazo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

“Te he echado de menos, Arthur. Oh, cómo te he echado de menos. Te he echado tanto de menos que casi me pierdo a mí mismo. Y casi te pierdo a ti también. Yo… yo… A veces sentía que ya no podía seguir. Dios, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Empecé a olvidarlo, porque dolía demasiado. Lo siento, Arthur. Lo siento mucho. Yo nunca te olvidaría. No podría…”

“Merlin,” Arthur le interrumpió con gentileza. “Lo entiendo. Está bien. Yo… Me resulta impensable que hayas pasado tanto tiempo esperando. Por mí. No puedo… No puedo ni imaginar todo lo que debes de haber pasado, todos estos años, solo. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Ojalá hubiera podido volver antes. Ojalá hubiera estado aquí, contigo.”

Merlin sorbió por la nariz.

“Ojalá.” Probó a esbozar una sonrisa, que seguramente le salió débil.

Arthur le frotó los brazos.

“Me alegra verte de vuelta,” dijo con una sonrisa sincera. “Creo que lo que más me asustaba de todo esto era verte tan distinto, tan poco tú. Y más ahora, cuando por fin yo -”, por alguna razón se interrumpió abruptamente, visiblemente ruborizado.

“Perdóname. No sabía cómo gestionarlo.”

“Ya… Diría que lo entiendo, pero no puedo. No puedo ni imaginarlo, Merlin. Lo siento. Pero está bien. En serio. Me alegra ver que, después de todo, sigues ahí. Tú, quiero decir. Merlin, mi… mi Merlin,” dijo Arthur, no sin cierto matiz de incertidumbre en la voz.

Merlin se mordió el labio, preocupado de pronto.

“A-Arthur. Yo… Ya sé que me pediste que no cambiara nunca, pero… Pero imagino que después de tanto tiempo me habré vuelto un poco más… extravagante,” dijo, tembloroso.

Pero, para su alivio, Arthur solo se rio.

“No creo que sea para tanto,” dijo. “Siempre has sido raro. Y me gustas así.”

Merlin aventuró una nueva sonrisa, pero la expresión de Arthur se volvió solemne.

“Lo siento, Merlin. Yo… Me culpo por todo lo que has tenido que pasar. No entiendo por qué te han dejado aquí, todos estos años, esperando por mí. Solo por mí. Es…” Sacudió la cabeza, lleno de impotencia y pena. “Yo no era más que un rey. Fui un rey en mi tiempo, eso es todo, y ni siquiera fui tan bueno, ni tuve tiempo para hacer de Camelot todo lo que me habría gustado poder hacer. No soy tan importante.”

“¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo eres, Arthur. Por supuesto. Para mí, lo eres. Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que nunca habría nadie como tú. No ha habido nadie más importante que tú, en toda mi vida.”

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa rebosante de cariño, y colocó una reconfortante mano en el cuello de Merlin.

“He estado pensando... No podía dormir, ¿sabes? No he podido dejar de darle vueltas a… todo. No lograba entender por qué estoy aquí. No sentía que en este mundo hubiera un hueco para mí. Se supone que debía volver cuando Albion más lo necesitara, ¿no?”

Merlin asintió y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

“Pero resulta que he vuelto y que Albion ya no existe, que el mundo está lleno de problemas que yo no puedo solucionar y que tú llevas anclado aquí tanto tiempo que ni siquiera te acordabas de mí.”

Merlin se encogió sobre sí mismo y Arthur volvió a acariciarle los brazos.

“De esas tres cosas, Merlin, solo había una que podía intentar arreglar.”

Merlin frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin saber adónde quería ir a parar Arthur.

“Tú, Merlin. Me di cuenta de que podía ayudarte a ti. Y entonces lo comprendí. Tú me ayudaste a construir Albion, Merlin, tú eres parte de esta tierra. Sí que queda algo de Albion. Quedas tú.” Recorrió los rasgos de Merlin con su mirada. “Tú eres Albion ahora.”

Merlin abrió mucho los ojos.

“Nunca lo había visto así,” confesó. “Pero… puede que tengas razón.”

Arthur sonrió y subió una de sus manos para ahuecar en el rostro de Merlin en ella. 

“Entonces, a lo mejor, es posible que esté aquí… por ti. Tal vez debía regresar cuando tú me necesitaras más,” aventuró, borrando las lágrimas de Merlin con su pulgar en un gesto cargado de ternura. 

Merlin cubrió la mano de Arthur con las suyas.

“Pues entonces no vuelvas a dejarme,” susurró contra su palma en un ruego desesperado.

Arthur asintió y lo atrajo hacia sí para envolverlo en un nuevo abrazo.

“Lo prometo,” murmuró. “Te prometo que, esta vez, me quedaré contigo.”

Merlin tembló y se aferró a él.

“No volveré a dejarte solo, Merlin. Tu guerra ya ha terminado.”

Merlin parpadeó, tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas.

“Mi guerra ha terminado,” repitió en un murmullo.

Comprendió, de pronto, que su rey tenía razón. Él no había estado esperando. Desde Camlann, en realidad, él había estado en guerra, siempre en guerra: en guerra contra el destino, contra el paso del tiempo, contra su soledad, contra la desesperanza, contra sus recuerdos… Contra él mismo.

Y las guerras siempre dejan heridas. Heridas físicas y mentales. Merlin tenía el alma llena de cicatrices.

Arthur tenía razón. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, y tal vez él un poco también, y Merlin le necesitaba más que nunca. No creía realmente que Arthur hubiera vuelto solo por él —él no era ni remotamente tan importante—, y lo más probable era que estuviera ahí por algo relacionado con todo lo que estaba pasando a nivel mundial, pero el caso es que estaba ahí, y que Merlin lo necesitaba, y que no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Así que se acurrucó contra Arthur y se perdió en sus brazos. No hizo nada por contener las lágrimas, dejando en cambio que drenaran toda la pena y el dolor acumulados tras un milenio de existencia.

Y, por primera vez en mil quinientos años, en brazos de Arthur Merlin se sintió Merlin de nuevo.

* * *

7\. Epílogo: You make me live

“Lo siento,” pudo decir al fin. “Tú lo has perdido todo de golpe, y yo no he estado ahí para ti. Estaba demasiado centrado en mí y he sido frío y he vuelto a fallarte una vez más…”

“No.”

“¿Qué?”

“Deja de culparte, Merlin. Tú nunca me has fallado, jamás. Y los dos estábamos pasando por una situación muy complicada; tú aún más que yo. Yo también debería disculparme. No he estado a la altura. No entendía lo que te pasaba.”

“Arthur, yo…”

“Y no lo he perdido todo, Merlin. Te tengo a ti.”

“Arthur, no…”

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur le interrumpió con delicadeza. “Yo ya creí perderlo todo entonces: mi mujer, mis caballeros, mi reino. Me moría. Acepté que lo dejaba todo atrás. Esa puerta ya quedó cerrada. ¿Entiendes?”

Merlin no sabía si lo entendía. Arthur suspiró.

“Lo que más lamenté en ese momento fue… Fue tener que dejarte a ti. Justo cuando acababa de comprender quién eras en realidad, y todo lo que habías hecho por mí, y lo mucho que… Lo mucho que yo…” Suspiró de nuevo. “Deseaba desesperadamente tener más tiempo para poder conocerte, tal y como eras, y para poder darte las gracias como te merecías. Y, por algún milagro, supongo que ahora tengo esa oportunidad. No podría ser más feliz.”

Arthur le sonrió, casi tímidamente. Merlin no sabía qué decir, tan abrumado se sentía.

“Quiero que sepas…” consiguió articular al fin. “Quiero que sepas que, aunque no te hubiera recordado… Yo estaba… Estaba empezando a conocerte de nuevo, y me gustaba cómo eras. Me gustaba todo. No me había sentido tan bien en siglos y… y me gustabas. Creo que habríamos vuelto a ser lo mismo, al final. Aunque ya no podamos ser exactamente un rey y un sirviente…”

Arthur se acercó más a él hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas. Permanecieron así un rato, los restos de cualquier frontera entre ellos desdibujados y convertidos en otro fantasma del pasado. Merlin no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Arthur, permitiéndose soñar que tal vez, tal vez esta vez…

“No voy a echar de menos ser rey,” murmuró Arthur.

“¿No?” dijo Merlin, aún absorto en sus labios.

“No. En realidad, siempre soñé con escapar y vivir de un modo sencillo en un lugar donde nadie me conociera y pudiera ser Arthur, sin más. En un lugar así.” Se rio. “Bueno, no así exactamente. Así, pero sin la _ectricidad_ y los espejos mágicos.”

Merlin sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas.

“¿Estas seguro de que no vas a echar de menos mangonear a la gente y tener una excusa perfecta para ser un imbécil arrogante y pomposo todo el tiempo?”

Arthur rio, un sonido glorioso y extremadamente dichoso escapando de las profundidades de su pecho.

“No te preocupes. Como ya te he dicho, aún te tengo a ti. Y no tengo ninguna intención de dejar de complicarte la vida. En realidad, siempre me imaginé llevándote conmigo a mi pequeña granja para poder seguir fastidiándote a tiempo completo.”

“Clotpole,” masculló Merlin chasqueando la lengua.

La sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchó aún más.

“Así que,” continuó, “diría que vamos a estar bien. Aunque creo que me va a costar un poco adaptarme a las novedades. ¿Confío en que me ayudarás?”

Merlin se separó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos.

“Claro que sí, bobo,” aseguró, sonriente. “Pero creo que ya le has cogido el tranquillo a lo de grabar vídeos. Por el bien de la poca cordura que pueda quedarme, espero que nunca descubras YouTube.”

“No sé qué me acabas de llamar. Así que, por si acaso… Cállate, idiota.”

La sonrisa de Arthur rivalizaba en luminosidad con el sol. Merlin se rio, sintiéndose más joven y ligero que nunca. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, Arthur volvió a atraerlo hacia sí. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de Merlin y le meció con suavidad y Merlin se dejó hacer, más feliz de lo que jamás se había sentido.

“ _Uuh, you make me live. Uuh, you’re my best friend_ …” Arthur canturreó entre dientes.

Merlin suprimió una carcajada y se desembarazó de los brazos de Arthur.

“¿De verdad me estás cantando la canción más pastelosa de Queen?” dijo con el mismo tono con el que solía preguntarle si le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

“Es pegadiza,” se defendió Arthur con un mohín y una sonrisa. “Y yo solo la estoy cantando. Que tú te sientas reflejado en la letra es tu problema.”

“Ya.”

Arthur se rio y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.

“Pero es verdad,” dijo algo más serio.

“¿Es verdad que me la estabas cantando?”

Arthur negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

“Es verdad que eres mi mejor amigo. Y que me haces vivir. Y básicamente todo lo que dice esa estúpida canción. Incluyendo lo otro.”

“¿Y qué- qué es lo otro?” tartamudeó Merlin, conteniendo el aliento.

“Que lo que siento por ti es de verdad.”

Hizo una pausa, miró a Merlin y añadió con dulzura:

“Y que te quiero.”

.

.

.

La mente de Merlin estaba completamente en blanco. El corazón había tomado el timón, y solo sentía. Solo sentía amor, amor, amor y más amor, y no había palabras suficientes en ningún idioma como para expresar lo que sentía por Arthur.

“Y, Merlin. quiero que sepas que, sea por lo que sea que estoy aquí… encontraremos el modo de solucionarlo. Lo haremos, Merlin. Juntos.”

Merlin reconoció esas palabras, y recordó con precisión el momento en que él las había pronunciado, tantos años atrás, justo antes de que Arthur le entregara el sello de su madre.

Merlin no tenía nada tan valioso para regalarle a él a cambio en aquella ocasión.

Nada, salvo su corazón.

“Juntos,” repitió maravillado, y superó la distancia que les separaba para entregarle, en forma de beso, su corazón entero, sin reservas.

“Juntos,” prometió Arthur antes de devolverle el beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Canciones a las que hacen referencia los títulos de los capítulos:  
> 1\. Alone In The Dark, de Will Cookson  
> 2\. To Build a Home, de The Cinematic Orchestra.  
> 3\. Light, de Sleeping At Last.  
> 4\. Little Lion Man, de Mumford and Sons.  
> 5\. Silhouette, de Aquilo. Es la canción que Merlin y Arthur escuchan en ese capítulo, y también la que da nombre a este fanfic.  
> 6\. The War, de SYML.  
> 7\. You Are My Best Friend, de Queen.


End file.
